


Bad Habit

by Astarte



Category: Lost
Genre: Daddy Issues, First Time, M/M, Mental Breakdown, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sind Vaterkomplexe nicht unterhaltsam? Jack steht etwas neben sich, Sawyer steht etwas über ihm und am Ende stehen sie beide nicht mehr. Ha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Improvechallenge1# von Trisha: Jack/Sawyer, NC-17, Lost 1×23 ‘Missing-Scene’, Heiligenschein, Kleiderbügel und der Rest ging leider in der Formatierung verloren.

_So sick, so sick of being tired._  
_And oh so tired of being sick._  
_We're both such magnificent liars._  
_So crush me baby, I'm all ears._  
_So obviously desperate, so desperatly obvious._  
_I'll give in one more time and feed you stupid lines all about its basic..._

Du läufst und du bist dir nicht sicher wohin.

Setzt nur einen scheinbar unbeirrbaren Schritt vor den anderen und versuchst daran zu denken, dass du ein Ziel hast und nicht nur den Wunsch, Abstand zwischen dich und Sawyer zu bekommen. Zwischen dich und deinen Vater. Zwischen dich und deine Gefühle. Du bist darauf trainiert. Zur Hölle, Selbstbeherrschung war eine Grundlage deines Studiums und deiner gesamten Kindheit.

Aber du hast dir diese Disziplin nie wirklich angeeignet.

Diese Lektion ist dir nie wirklich in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen und du denkst, dass das ein fataler Fehler sein könnte hier auf dieser verfluchten Insel und nicht die mangelnde professionelle Distanz, wie du bisher angenommen hast. Dass das eine doch mehr mit dem anderen zu tun hat, als du dir bis jetzt eingestanden hast und du zwar immer gut darin warst, dich in einer akuten Krisensituation zusammenzureißen, deine Finger nicht zittern zu lassen und einen relativ klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Es trotzdem nichts daran änderte, dass deine erste Reaktion ungefilterte Panik war, als du nach deiner ersten OP alleine im Krankenhausbadezimmer gestanden hast. Du deine Entscheidung Arzt zu werden bereut hast. Du deinen gesamten Lebensweg bedauert hast, der dorthin führte und du zitternd dein blutleeres Spiegelbild angestarrt hast und dich ungläubig gefragt, warum du dir das antust. Ob es das wert ist. Im Endeffekt.

Du dich übergeben hast, anstatt deine Frage ehrlich zu beantworten, weil du deine Empfindungen nicht länger dementieren oder halten konntest und es einfacher war, sich ihnen einfach zu ergeben, als zu denken. Es nicht das einzige Mal blieb, in dem du alles angezweifelt hast, in den Jahren als du Assistenzarzt warst. Es wurde dir gesagt, dass diese Reaktion vollkommen normal ist, sogar gut für deine Psyche und du hast den Mund gehalten und deine Zweifel unter einer weiteren Maske der Zuversicht und Professionalität begraben, die von Zeit zu Zeit Risse bekam.

Du denkst dabei noch nicht einmal an deine erste Soloprozedur und die nette Geschichte, die du Kate erzählt hast und deren Ende du ausgelassen hast. Oder den Mittelteil, den die Patientin war in Ordnung. Du hattest keine permanenten Schaden angerichtet, niemand machte dir einen Vorwurf, außer dir selbst. Aber dass du ungefähr genauso lange zitternd auf dem Boden gesessen hast, wie deine Patientin im Aufwachraum verbrachte, war kein Fakt, den du mit einer Fremden teilen wolltest.

Gerade überlebter Flugzeugabsturz hin oder her.

Diese verzögerte Schockreaktion so sehr Teil von dir, dass du die Symptome früher hättest erkennen sollen, gerade hier. Du hättest den Profs und deinem Dad mehr Beachtung bei dem Thema schenken sollen, anstatt höflich zu nicken und darauf zu hoffen, dass es besser wird, nachlassen wird, sich mit mehr Erfahrung von selbst erledigt.

Deine Zweifel und deine Fehler mit der Zeit weniger werden.

Die Risse nicht dauerhaft dein Fundament angreifen.

Du läufst und du spürst, wie du den weichen Waldboden unter deinen Füßen verlierst und du hörst Sawyers Stimme, die dir all die Worte gegeben hat, die du je von deinem Vater hören wolltest. Nach dem Eklat. Davor.

Du weißt, dass Sawyer nicht gelogen hat.

Du kennst dich mit Fassaden zu gut aus, um von ihnen getäuscht zu werden.

Du weißt es, weil du das erste Mal das Gefühl hattest, dass er für drei Minuten eine seiner Maske abgenommen hat und dich sehen ließ, dass er auch nur ein Mann ist. Mit menschlichen Empfindungen und nicht nur der personalisierte Selbstzweifel an all deinen Fähigkeiten. Eine Eigenschaft, die du in den letzten Wochen, an ihm zu schätzen gelernt hast. Weil er die anderen lautstark darauf hinweist, dass du nicht perfekt bist und auch nur ein Mensch. Sie das ohne ihn zu leicht vergessen und du das in Zukunft vermissen wirst, wenn auch sonst keines seiner wechselhaften Attribute.

Sawyer bringt dich aus dem Gleichgewicht und du ahnst, dass dies gefährlich sein kann.

Du ihm zwar dankbar für seine brutale Ehrlichkeit bist und es auch bis vor wenigen Minuten warst. Aber es ganz gut ist, dass du ihn gerade zum letzten Mal gesehen hast. Erleichtert, dass er bereit war, den makabren letzten Schlag deines Vaters soweit für dich zu dämpfen, dass dir erst langsam klar wird, wie gottverdammt universell er für deinen kleinen Kosmos war. Deine Welt ist am schwanken und dein Seelenfrieden dabei sich zu verflüchtigen. Kannst den schwarzen Humor darin sehen.

Dieser abgefuckte Witz, in den sich dein Leben unausweichlich verwandelt.

Sawyer ohne jeden Zweifel eine bewegte Vergangenheit hat und dabei zufällig deinem Vater über den Weg gelaufen ist. Du kannst dir die Situation zwischen zwei Fremden in einer Bar ohne weiteres vorstellen, trotzdem nicht deinen Vater, der diese Aussagen über dich in einer Kneipenunterhaltung trifft.

Einem völlig Unbekannten gegenüber. Natürlich nicht gegenüber der Familie.

Nie gegenüber dir, ohne dass er sie mit eigenen Motiven versetzte, bis sie deine waren.

Du verstehst die Worte, die Gefühle und Motive dahinter, sie hämmern durch dein Herz synchron zu deinem Pulsschlag, schwingen durch jede Faser deines Wesens und hallen in deinem Schädel wider, bis das Echo sie unverständlich macht. So laut, dass sie die Geräusche des Waldes nach und nach ausblenden. Du lautlos durch das Laub läufst, das Gefühl hast zu schweben, weil du den Grund schon lange nicht mehr unter deinen Schuhe spürst und du weißt, dass das Rascheln fehlt, das dich begleiten sollte. Es da sein muss, aber du taub dafür geworden bist.

Du hörst diese ehrlich gemeinten Sätze eines verzweifelten Alkoholikers, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. In die Ecke getrieben von seiner Sucht und deinem Gewissen und es nicht soweit hätte kommen müssen. Deine Familie zwar nicht genug Funktionalität besaß, um sein Problem zu handhaben, dafür aber das Geld für einen guten Therapeuten.

Dir wird klar, dass ein Teil deines Vermögens hierfür draufgehen wird.

Verdammt sei dein Stolz, du brauchst professionelle Hilfe. Du hast deine Ehe ohne Wimpernzucken in die Brüche gehen lassen und in der Vergangenheit die standardmäßig angebotene psychologische Unterstützung, an deinem Krankenhaus für das Personal, als unnötig abgetan. Dich sogar für die Kürzung ihres Budgets eingesetzt, im Ausgleich für ein neues CT. Aber du erkennst jetzt, dass Psychologie ihre Daseinsberechtigung hat und du einen Therapeuten gebrauchen könntest. Der Augenblick könnte nicht ungünstiger sein, deine Mastercard ist unbrauchbar, so wie deine Vernunft und Locke erscheint dir zwischenzeitlich zu suspekt, um seine Hilfe zu suchen oder einen seiner Ratschläge überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Sawyers Sätze brennen sich währenddessen durch deinen Verstand, lassen deinen Selbstschutz einstürzen, wie ein Gebäude das lichterloh in Flammen steht. Worte, für die du dich jahrzehntelang auf eine Art abgeschuftet hast, die du dir selbst nicht eingestehen wolltest. Willst. Aber so sehr du auch versuchst, die Stimme deines Vaters zu hören, bleiben die Worte in einen Südstaatenakzent getaucht.

Selbst in der ersten Person bleiben sie unreal.

Idealisierte Wunschbilder eines kleinen Jungen.

‘Es tut mir leid. Du bist ein besserer Doktor, als ich es jemals war. Ich bin stolz. Ich liebe dich.’

Du gehst in die Knie und übergibst dich.

Du hast gewusst, dass du nicht lange schweben wirst, bis du zurück auf die Erde krachst.

Vielleicht einer der Gründe, warum du gerannt bist, damit der Aufschlag härter wird und du endlich aus diesem Albtraum aufwachst, der dich eingefangen hat. Der rationale Teil deines Gehirns sagt dir, dass du unter einem psychologischen Schock stehst und es unklug war, überhaupt alleine loszulaufen. Egal ob du ins dunkle Territorial musst oder Sayid die Waffen aushändigen.

Dass du Verpflichtungen übernommen hast, die dir schneller über den Kopf wachsen, wie dieser verdammte Dschungel, die Stechmücken und die Hitze. Die Verantwortung für eine Gruppe von Menschen dich plötzlich wie ein sehr reales tonnenschweres Gewicht auf den Boden drückt. Zwar eine Höhle über dir eingebrochen ist, aber du erst jetzt erkennst, wie es sich anfühlen muss, lebendig begraben zu sein. Dass du dir nur vorgemacht hast, über all den Bullshit deiner Kindheit hinwegzusein und deren Träume, dass dein Vater mehr in dir sieht, als die Störung seines Scotch und Feierabends. Und das Bullshit ist. Du nie wirklich erwachsen geworden bist. Dass daran all die Dinge nichts ändern, die auf deiner Erwachsenenliste stehen.

College. Uni. One-Night-Stands. Doktortitel. Heirat. Haus. Scheidung. Apartment.

Tod eines Elternteils.

Der emotionale Teil schreit, dass du verdammt noch mal alleine bist und sein musst, um das hier zu verarbeiten, egal ob dieser verdammte Wald tödlich ist oder nicht. Egal ob die anderen auf dich warten oder nicht. Du in diesem Zustand zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist und dein Scheitern nur konsequent für deine Existenz ist, wenn du einmal dein übersteigertes Ego außen vor lässt und deine Logik einsetzt. Du spürst die nächste Welle der Übelkeit hereinbrechen und du kannst nichts gegen die Schockwellen tun, die deinen Körper einknicken, nachdem du deinen gesamten Mageninhalt auf die Erde entleert hast.

Bist dir sicher, dass du jetzt einen guten Heulkrampf gebrauchen könntest und du immer zu leicht für einen Mann geweint hast. Für den Geschmack deines Vaters, aber die Tränen bleiben aus. Du wartest auf sie, fast abgeklärt, aber sie kommen nicht und du kannst nichts anderes tun, als einen Atemzug nach dem anderen zu nehmen und sogar das wird dir irgendwie zu viel. Die modrige Luft klebt in deiner Kehle und du hast das Gefühl, dass deine Lungen sich mit Flüssigkeit füllen und du langsam erstickst. War das mit innerem Weinen gemeint?

Du fragst dich beinahe teilnahmslos, ob sich so ein Lungenödem anfühlt.

Du weißt, dass es nur in deinem Kopf ist, aber deine Gedanken sind ein tropisches Gewitter in deinem Gehirn und du versuchst eine mentale Beruhigungstechnik nach der anderen und du scheiterst. Dein Verstand röhrt nur weiter auf unter deinen Versuchen ihn zu bezwingen und dir gefügig zu machen. Deinen Emotionen und Selbstzweifel medizinische Namen zu geben und psychologische Bezeichnungen, die nichts mit deiner nervlichen Krise zu tun haben, sondern einzig mit deiner Bildung. Deine Körperreaktion in eine Kette von Hormonausschüttungen und Synapsen einzuordnen. Dennoch ist dein Körper nur ein Körper und keine Maschine, die auf deine Befehle reagiert. Das Unterfangen deinen Schmerz auszuschalten, ist erfolglos.

Irgendwie denkst du, dass du aus Versehen den falschen Knopf gedrückt hast.

Irgendwie vermisst du den betäubenden Buzz von Alkohol oder einem Joint.

Und das liegt so viele Jahre hinter dir, dass du es eigentlich vergessen haben solltest. Aber die Erinnerung ist da, drängt sich zusammen mit all den anderen Eindrücken deiner Jugend und Kindheit hoch, durch die geöffnete Schleuse in dein Bewusstsein, so dass du davon gnadenlos mitgerissen wirst. Dir wird klar, dass es wirklich schon so lange zurückliegt, seitdem du offen gegen deinen Vater rebelliert und aufbegehrt hast. Eine Dekade oder zwei und es sollte nicht mehr wehtun. Aber es war einfacher zu verdrängen, als zu verarbeiten und nun wirst du mit dem chaotischen Resultat dieser mittelfristigen Lösung konfrontiert.

Die Zurückweisung schmerzt nur und ist noch nicht lange genug her, um sie zu vergessen.

Du hättest im Augenblick wirklich nichts gegen chemische Unterstützung deiner mentalen Kontrolle. Charlies Drogen klingen ebenso gut, wenn es hier nicht für apothekenpflichtige Substanzen reicht, wie richtige Medikamente. Du würdest alles nehmen, was deine Kritikfähigkeit für den Moment abstellt, denn diese ist der einzige Part deines Intellekts der gerade ausgezeichnet funktioniert und sie ist gegen dich selbst gerichtet. Zeigt dir all die Augenblicke, in denen du versagt hast und die das Verhalten deines Dads rechtfertigen.

Die seine Distanz erklären und seine Unfähigkeit mit dir zu reden.

Denn du bist dir darüber nur zu klar, dass du ein schwieriger Mensch bist.

Denkst, dies ist irgendwie der Ausgleich für all die Jahre, in denen du deinen Vater innerlich als Schwächling für seine Alkoholstrategie angesehen hast, anstatt sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen und du trotzdem den Mund gehalten hast. Du auf deine eigene Stärke und Werte blind vertraut hast, diese Selbstgerechtigkeit dich zwar einsam machte, aber du dich letztendlich immer nur auf dich selbst verlassen konntest.

Du den ganzen Tumult in dir zu gerne betäuben würdest.

Deine harschen Atemzüge sogar zu laut unter dem eingebildeten Unwetter, Stimmgewirr und Echos wahrnimmst. Bis du es müde bist zu denken, dich zu erinnern und um deinen Atem zu kämpfen und du nach und nach wieder Luft bekommst. Der Sturm in deinem Inneren abzuklingen scheint, mit deiner zäh dahinfließenden, bedingungslosen Niederlage. Du brauchst trotzdem eine Ewigkeit bis du die Wasserflasche aus deinem Rucksack hast und noch länger, bis sie geöffnet ist und der Geschmack von Erbrochenem aus deinem Mund verschwunden ist.

Deine Hände zittern und du versuchst deinen Fokus zurückzukriegen.

Du scheiterst erneut, verfluchst deine verdammte Schwäche.

Die Wasserflasche ist zwischen deinen Knien, deine Hände auf den Oberschenkeln. Du hättest nichts dagegen wieder Herr über deine Verfassung zu sein. Zumindest genug Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen, um auf die Tragfähigkeit deiner Beine zu vertrauen.

Greifst auf deine letzte altbewährte Methode zurück, die dich noch nie im Stich ließ.

Du zählst bis fünf und lässt die Gefühle über dich hereinbrechen. Du zählst bis fünfzig und bleibst sitzen, weil du das Gefühl hast zu brechen und du nichts dagegen tun kannst, um all die widerstreitenden Gefühle einzufangen.

Du bist bei 167 als Sawyer vor dir auf die Knie geht und du immer noch zitterst.

„Jack?” Du hörst den Alarm in seiner Stimme, „Alles in Ordnung, Mann?”

Du sitzt auf dem verdammten Waldboden vor deiner eigenen Kotze und du denkst, dass sogar Sawyer die medizinischen Clues zusammensetzen kann, dass du nicht in Ordnung bist. Dass das hier sogar so nahe an einen Nervenzusammenbruch, ohne einer zu sein herankommt, wie es möglich ist und du dir gerade keinen Nervenzusammenbruch erlauben kannst, weil kein Arzt oder Psychiater in der Nähe ist, der dir eine Spritze verabreicht, so dass du den emotionalen Super-GAU entkommst und für die nächsten fünfzehn Stunden friedlich durchschläfst.

So sparst du dir die Antwort. Du fühlst dich katatonisch und es gefällt dir. Du fühlst dich paralysiert, aber du willst dich sowieso nicht bewegen und es ist okay. Du bist zu erschöpft für Worte und seine Dröhnen noch immer ohrenbetäubend durch deinen Kopf.

Du willst deine innere Ruhe zurück.

Blendest seine Gegenwart aus. Du willst verdammt noch mal allein sein.

Hat ihm niemand beigebracht, dass man Schockpatienten nicht schüttelt? Natürlich nicht.

Du presst zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, dass er dich verflucht noch mal nicht anfassen soll. Seine Hände fallen von deinen Schultern und du bist bei 201, als dein Magen erkennt, das Wasser gut für dich ist und aufhört Saltos zu machen, die Sawyers Rüttler bei 180 ausgelöst haben.

„Ich hole Kate oder Sayid. Irgend jemand.” Seine Stimme enthält einen Hauch von Panik und der Rest ist Überforderung. Kein Meister deiner emotionalen Krisensituationen und irgendwie hast du das geahnt.

Deine Hand schießt vor und du packst seinen nackten Unterarm, hart genug um seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und seinen Versuch sich aus deinem Griff zu befreien, „Nein!”

Sawyer blickt dich unsicher an, aber stellt seine Gegenwehr ein und du schüttelst entschlossen den Kopf, wiederholst langsamer, „Nein, gib mir einen Moment.”

Er nickt und du lässt ihn los.

Bei 234 wird dir klar, wann er erkannt hat, dass es dein Vater war mit dem er geredet hat. Dein Blick löst sich das zweite Mal von der Wasserflasche und den verwelkten Blättern, du starrst in seine blauen Augen, die in dem Dschungelzwielicht mehr grün wirken.

„Red Sox.”

Er nickt und du unterdrückst das Bedürfnis, dich auf ihn zu stürzen und solange zu zuschlagen, bis du auf ihm zusammenbrichst. Sawyer sieht einen Bruchteil deiner Rage in deinen Augen, genug, dass es ihn auf Abstand gehen lässt. Er lehnt sich weiter auf seine Fersen zurück und du bist dir darüber klar, dass du ihn jetzt noch leichter überwältigen könntest. Du bist unfähig das hysterische Lachen zu halten, das scheinbar seit seiner Offenbarung an deiner Kehle nagt, weil du gerade zu sehr damit beschäftigt bist, rational zu sein und nicht den Überbringer der Mitteilung umzubringen.

Jesus, es waren noch nicht einmal Hiobsnachrichten.

Du solltest froh sein. Glücklich. Versöhnt. Erleichtert. Dankbar. Und einen kurzen Moment warst du das auch auf dieser verfluchten Lichtung und dann hast du begonnen nachzudenken. Über dich. Über deinen Vater. All die Dinge, die ungesagt zwischen euch waren und bleiben werden. Jetzt schneiden die Worte in deinen Verstand, haben dort eine Wunde aufgerissen, die du in der Vergangenheit nicht angetastet hast, weil dir die Kraft dazu schon seit Jahren fehlt.

Eine Dekade oder dreieinhalb.

Die akute Besorgnis in Sawyers Blick setzt deiner Hysterie ein Ende.

Ja, der Witz geht allein auf deine Kosten. Die Pointe ist dein Leben.

Schicksal und Verantwortung und wie kannst du Schicksal verleugnen, wenn dein Daddy ausgerechnet Sawyer aus all den möglichen Kandidaten ausgewählt hat, um mit ihm über dich in einer Bar zu philosophieren. Du bist dir sicher, dass deinem Dad die Ambivalenz fehlte, die dich vielleicht in einer dunklen Laune und mit genügend Drinks angespornt hätte, ihn anzusprechen.

Weil Sawyer nach wenig Worten aussieht und einem guten Fick.

Sawyer.

Und deine Augen brennen sich in seine, weil du versuchst zu verstehen, was dein Dad in ihm gesehen hat. Was zum Teufel hat er in ihm gesehen, dass er diese Story mit ihm über ein paar Drinks teilte. Dass er diesen Aspekt deines Lebens so offen dargelegt hat und trotzdem zu gottverdammt schwach und feige war, diesen Telefonhörer aufzunehmen und dich anzurufen. Hölle, du hättest sogar die Kosten übernommen, egal wie konsumiert du von deiner Enttäuschung auf deinen Vater warst. Bist. Er war noch immer dein Vater.

Sawyers Worte klingen nach und diesmal der persönliche Teil seines Geständnisses, ‘Kinder sind wie Hunde, du stößt sie lange genug herum und sie denken, dass sie es verdient haben.’

Yeah, zu wahr. Aber dasselbe galt irgendwie auch in verdrehten Rollen für Eltern.

Wenn du ihnen jahrelang die kalte Schulter zeigst, sie systematisch aus deinem Leben herausdrängst und ihnen klarmachst, dass du sie und ihre Unterstützung nicht mehr benötigst. Du ebenso wenig auf sie angewiesen bist, wie sie auf dich. Weder privat, noch beruflich. Dass du dein Leben ausgezeichnet alleine meisterst, endlich klarkommst ohne ihre Zustimmung oder Zuneigung, dann kannst du nicht erwarten, dass sie diese plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel anbieten. Dich anrufen, um all die Missverständnisse eurer Vergangenheit klarzustellen. Schon gar nicht, wenn du ihnen die Lizenz entzogen hast. Zusammen mit dem restlichen Lebensinhalt.

Du fühlst dich leer. Deiner alten stillen Verachtung und deines neuen blendenden Hasses beraubt und diese Gefühle waren jahrelang deine Begleiter, haben dich angetrieben, motiviert. Daheim. Beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben in der ersten Woche auf der Insel. Bis du den leeren Sarg gefunden hast und ihn und deine restlichen Illusionen in Stücke geschlagen.

Diese verdammte Metapher für dein Leben.

Dass du wieder einem stummen Geist hinterher jagst. Einer leere Hülle und einem Ideal, das unerfüllbar für deinen biologischen Erzeuger ist. Deine Vaterrolle immer zu groß für ihn war, um sie jemals komplett ausfüllen zu können. Deine verdammten Erwartungen und die unweigerliche Enttäuschungen, die folgten und du fragst dich, warum du nicht aus deinen Fehlern lernen kannst, wenn es um deinen Vater geht, denn du bist nicht leichtgläubig. Hast gedacht, dass du diese letzte Fessel abgestreift hast. Vor einer langen Zeit. Du erkennst jetzt, dass dies nichts weiter als selbstgewählte Lügen waren, um dich vor weiteren Enttäuschungen zu schützen. Der Zyniker in dir ist stumm und die Verbitterung weitet sich auf dein Verhalten aus. Du konntest dich ebenso wenig dieser Macht entziehen die Eltern über ihre Kinder haben, die sie nie erwachsen werden lässt.

Dein Dad war nie mit einem passenden Ratschlag da, wenn du ihn gebraucht hättest.

Unerreichbar. Vor allem im Tod.

Natürlich würde er dir nicht die letztendliche Befriedigung geben, ihn und all deine verworrenen Emotionen still zu Grabe zu tragen. Beerdigen und dir einen ultimativen Abschluss zu ermöglichen, dass du alles getan hast, was von einem guten Sohn erwartet werden kann und deinen letzten Respekt gezollt.

Denn du warst ebenso wenig ein guter Sohn, wie er ein guter Vater war.

Du solltest aufhören, dich Wahrheiten zu stellen, die ohne Bestätigung bleiben werden.

Die Erschöpfung ist so klar in deinem Körper und du wünscht dir die gleiche absolute Leere für deinen Geist, aber selbst mit abgebrannten Selbstschutz und beendeten Lebenslügen ist das Chaos in dir noch zu präsent. Die Trümmer glimmen noch nach und deine Aufräumungsarbeiten müssen aufgrund der akuten Einsturzgefahr auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben werden. Wenn du dir nicht die Finger an den Ruinen verbrennen willst oder deinen Kopf verlieren.

Das ist weder der passende Zeitpunkt, noch der geeignete Ort dafür unter Sawyers wachsamen Blick. Du löst deine Handflächen von deiner Jeans und reibst dir über das Gesicht. Wischt den kalten Schweiß ab, fühlst dich fiebrig und schlecht. Körperlich am Ende und das Gefühl erinnert dich, an deinen Zustand nach einem schwierigen Eingriff, nur intensiver. Persönlicher. Ungeordneter. Kämpfst um deine Fassung und du bist bei 296. Aber du gewinnst langsam dein Denkvermögen zurück, auch wenn deine Frage an Sawyer dies nicht unbedingt bestätigt.

Deine Stimme ist bar jedes Gefühls, aufgebraucht, „Warum hast du solange gewartet?”

Natürlich kennst du Sawyers Antwort, es ist sein letzter Tag auf dieser Geisterinsel.

Wann sonst?

Ihr seid euch in den letzten zwei Wochen mühelos aus dem Weg gegangen oder auf eine vorsichtige Waffenruhe hingesteuert, wenn Ausweichen nicht möglich war. Ein Friedensschluss, den er heute besiegelt hat. Eure Zusammentreffen waren fast zivilisiert, trotz deiner Provokationen und du fragst dich, wie viel von Sawyers Contenance auf dein Konto geht und wie viel auf das deines Vaters. Dir fällt keine Aktion deinerseits ein, mit der du sie dir verdient hättest oder mit der du Sawyers plötzlich friedfertige Gesinnung erklären kannst. Der Streit über Jin und das niedergebrannte Floß, seine Sehschwäche und dein kindisches Sticheln und dann dein Versagen und Boones Tod.

Siehst Sawyer schlucken und angespannt die Schultern rollen. Er klingt fast entschuldigend, „Kein passender Zeitpunkt?”

Fühlst die Bitterkeit in dir hoch kochen und deine Selbstkontrolle ist noch nicht zurück, schneidend, „Sicher, dein Tagesplaner war genauso voll mit Krisen, die deine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten wie meiner. Verständlich. Vielleicht hättest du trotzdem mit mir einen Termin über Kate vereinbaren können, ich hätte Zeit für diese Unterredung geschaffen.”

Sawyer presst die Lippen zusammen, behält die plausible Beleidigung und das noch plausiblere ‘Fick dich!’ für sich, das ihm auf der Zunge liegt. Er hat offenbar mehr Geduld mit dir, als du ihm bisher zugetraut hast. Du magst deine bösartige Verbitterung ebenso wenig wie er und versuchst sie niederzukämpfen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Sawyers Stimme ist bemüht defensiv, „Väter sind nicht gerade ein unverfängliches Thema, um es nebenher anzuschneiden, Jack.”

Du wunderst dich, weshalb du ernsthaft angenommen hast, dass der Wechsel in Sawyer etwas mit deinem Verhalten zu tun haben könnte. Du hattest gedacht, dass ihr auf ein gesundes Mittelmaß hinsteuert, dass euch beiden genug Freiraum zum Existieren hier lässt. Denn Sawyer erwartet von dir nicht, dass du sein Leben in Ordnung bringst oder mithilfst seine gestohlenen Vorräte zu organisieren. Er zog meistens seine Unabhängigkeit dem Schutz der Gruppe vor und brauchte niemand, der Entscheidungen für ihn traf. Verdammt, er wollte noch nicht einmal deine medizinischen Kenntnisse für seine Kopfschmerzen, bevorzugte Suns Hilfe und du warst glücklich.

Eine Person weniger, die auf 24-Stunden-Basis erwartet von dir gerettet zu werden.

Eine Person mehr, die sich in guter Gesellschaft mit deinen einsamen Zweifeln an dem Status eines Retters oder Führers befand. Du bist weder ein guter Held, noch ein schlechtes Arschloch, Mittelmäßigkeit in allen Bereichen. Du bist genial im OP, das war so ziemlich der einzige Sektor, in dem du deinen Vater gnadenlos überragtest und bis jetzt hast du keinen OP-Saal hier gesichtet und du vermisst dein vertrautes Terrain, das dich mit den Jahren unangreifbar werden ließ.

Hinter den Kulissen, denn du weißt, dass auch deine Patienten deinen Dad für ihre Operation vorgezogen hätten, wären sie vor die Wahl gestellt worden. Dein Vater war gut im Umgang mit Menschen. Dein Vater war genial im Umgang mit Fremden, Dekaden in der Gesellschaft von Patienten und deren Verwandten, verwandelten seine Gentleman-Ausstrahlung in eine Waffe. Gebildete Höflichkeit und der aufgesetzte Hauch von Ehrlichkeit, kombiniert mit Charme und du weißt, dass die Mischung Eindruck hinterließ.

Sogar auf dich, bis du erkannt hast, dass es nur Gerede und keine Taten waren.

Sie hat dich trotzdem mehr als einmal, um den Finger gewickelt.

Konzentrierst dich auf Sawyers Gegenwart, „Yeah, weil deine Äußerungen immer so subtil und noble sind. Der Mangel an Selbstvertrauen und der Charme des Südens in Person.”

Du wolltest aggressiv klingen oder zumindest ironisch, stattdessen ist es resigniert.

Hölle, du bist zu müde für das. Was auch immer _das_ ist. Stress? Diskussion? Mindfuck?

Sawyer schweigt, beobachtet dich lauernd unter halbgesenkten Lidern und du reibst dir den Schweiß vom Nacken und dir wird schlecht von der feuchten Hitze, die in der Luft liegt. Vielleicht auch von dem Geruch deines Erbrochenen und du stehst schwankend auf. Deine Knie sind zu weich und er folgt deinem Beispiel mit der Grazie einer Dschungelkatze und du unterdrückst wieder das Bedürfnis, ihn zu deinem Punchingball zu machen. Einfach. So. Du weißt, dass du ein Ziel für deine anarchische Wut suchst und du weißt nicht, ob er sich freiwillig anbietet oder heute tatsächlich seinen einen wirklich noblen Tag des Jahres hat.

Dir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn euer endgültiges Goodbye auf dieser Lichtung stattgefunden hätte. Es hätte den Anschein von Zivilisation und Würde deinerseits gewahrt. Du nimmst einen tiefen Schluck von deiner Wasserflasche und bietest ihm den Rest an. Die Geste hat eine entschuldigenden Nuance, alles was du momentan an Höflichkeit aufbringen kannst und Sawyer akzeptiert sie, leert die Flasche mit einem Zug und du siehst die Erleichterung in seinen Zügen, dass das schlimmsten offenbar ausgestanden ist.

Du wieder auf den Beinen und unter Kontrolle bist.

Du warst schon immer gut in Krisenmanagement vor anderen Personen. Gut darin, den Eindruck zu erwecken, als ob du weißt, was zu tun ist und was von dir erwartet wird. Vielleicht hast du mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer gewissen Person, als du dir jemals eingestehen wolltest. Unsicherheiten sind etwas, das du selten an die Oberfläche durchdringen lässt, weil dir die Geduld zur Diskussion deiner Motive fehlt. Es ein Richtig und Falsch geben muss. Du weißt, dass es nur ein äußerer Eindruck ist und kein Wissen. Du hast gedacht, dass Sawyer diese instinktive Haltung durchschaut hat. Aber scheinbar ist es ihm im Moment einerlei, ob sie real ist oder nicht, solange du stehst. Du hast wirklich keinen Wunsch hier vor ihm weiter zusammenzubrechen, vielleicht hat eure Aversion einmal etwas Gutes für ihn.

Sicher, als ob du es dir gestattet hättest vor Kate oder Sayid liegen zu bleiben.

Das ist nicht dein Modus Operati. Du brauchst deine Privatsphäre zur Verarbeitung.

Nimmst dir diesmal vor, es später nicht nur zu verdrängen, weil das unerwartete Ergebnis dieser Strategie noch in deinen Knochen steckt und du darauf in Zukunft verzichten kannst. Nachdem die Flasche eingepackt ist, so wie der Großteil deines Grolls, schulterst du den Rucksack. Suchst noch immer nach deinem inneren Gleichgewicht auf dem weichen Dschungelboden. Vielleicht ist heute nicht der Tag, an dem du Dynamit und 9mm’s handhaben solltest. Nicht dass du eine Wahl hast. Du fühlst alle Anzeichen eines Burn-Out-Syndroms durch deinen Körper und Geist schießen, aber Selbstdiagnose ist sowieso überschätzt und dir gefällt dein Ergebnis nicht.

Der Koffer mit den Waffen ist zu einladend und du hast allgemein genug von Verantwortung.

Du stehst in der flimmernden Mittagshitze und du glaubst das Flüstern zu hören, das Sayid beschrieben hat. Nur ist es Sawyers Stimme und du weißt, dass es nur in deinem Kopf ist, denn seine Lippen sind eine gerade Linie der Konfusion. Seine Stirn in Falten. Versuchst das unreale Gefühl abzuschütteln, das dich eingefangen hat. Realität ist wichtig und du solltest sie suchen gehen.

Unter Umständen könnte Sawyer dir einen letzten Gefallen erweisen, indem er dir einen tatsächlichen Faustschlag verpasst, der dich aufweckt. Besinnst dich stattdessen auf zivilisierte Umgangsformen. „Das Ganze hätte einen guten Stich für mein Ego abgegeben. Was hat den Stoß von meinem ach so heiligen Podest verhindert, Sawyer?”

Er entspannt sich weiter, hört sich beinahe gut gelaunt an, „Vielleicht brauchte ich ein dunkles Geheimnis, das deinen Heiligenschein nicht mehr ganz so strahlend machte, Doc. Oder ich wollte den Held nicht vor aller Augen in den Dreck ziehen.”

Du nimmst ihm beide Szenarien nicht ab, ebenso wenig wie du denkst, dass du ein Held bist, sogar in der weitläufigsten Bedeutung des Wortes, aber es ist auch nicht so wichtig. Du bist es müde, dich gegen ein Etikett zu wehren, das andere dir aufstempeln wollten. Du bist müde. Das Flüstern ist in ein entferntes Dröhnen übergegangen, das dich an die Brandung erinnert und du blickst dich orientierungslos um.

Abwesend, weil die Richtung suchst, die zum Strand führt und das Geräusch von überall zugleich kommt, „Anscheinend habe ich deine Ambitionen falsch eingeschätzt. Ich habe gedacht, dass du so hart daran arbeitest mein perfekter Nemesis zu werden.”

Wobei ‘arbeiten’ lose von dir in Zusammenhang mit Sawyer verwendet wird und du ihn heute generell das erste Mal in Aktion gesehen hast. Mit dem Floß und später dem Mast. Dass er die Geschichte mit deinem Vater teilte, war vielleicht der erste selbstlose Akt, denn du überhaupt von ihm gesehen hast. Er zieht es vor faul in der Sonne zu liegen und die gehorteten Güter zu tauschen und du kannst gar nicht ausdrücken, wie sehr du ihn manchmal um diese Rolle beneidest. Niemand erwartet irgendetwas von ihm, was zur Folge hat, dass es schon als ein Fortschritt für ihn gewertet wird, wenn er keine Beleidigungen, um sich wirft und die Klappe hält.

Seine Worte bekommen einen gefährlichen Unterton, „Perfektion war nie meine Leidenschaft, Jack.”

Du brauchst einen Moment, bis dir einfällt, worauf er sich bezieht, deine darauffolgende Erwiderung ist automatisch und unzensiert, „Aber Schmerz.”

Die Worte stehen zwischen euch und du suchst geistesgegenwärtig sein Gesicht, wartest instinktiv auf seine Reaktion. Wartest auf die Wirklichkeit. Bist dir nicht sicher, ob es nur eine Feststellung von dir war oder ein sehr bewusster Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Denn du hattest in den letzten vierzig Tagen wenig Zeit dir über Sawyers Motive Gedanken zu machen, die über das profane Verfluchen seiner bloßen Anwesenheit hinausgingen.

Seinen unüberlegt eigennützigen Handlungen, die ihn zu einer passenden Zielscheibe deiner Verachtung werden ließen und irgendwie passt die mitfühlende Form seines heutigen Geständnis nicht in dein Bild von ihm, ohne ihm mehr Tiefe als bisher zu zugestehen und mehr Ballast, den er mit sich herumschleppt. Du überlegst, was sein Daddy getan hat und du stellst fest, dass es dich im Augenblick nicht wirklich kümmert.

Du hast genug mit dem Geist deines eigenen Vaters zu kämpfen.

Du weißt, dass dein Verhalten unfair ist und er es sich nicht verdient hat für die eine selbstlose Tat seines Inselaufenthaltes deiner Person gegenüber. Sawyer es an jedem vergangen Tag hier auf einen Streit mit dir hat ankommen lassen und dir an seinem letzten einen gottverdammten Waffenstillstand angeboten und seinen Respekt gezeigt hat. Du hättest mit einem sarkastischen ‘Pass auf Kate auf!’ besser umgehen können oder einem ‘Meine Vorräte sind unter Baum XY!’.

Es hätte dich mit ihm versöhnt, wirklich, er ist nicht so schlecht, wie er gerne wäre und du kennst auch das Gefühl zu gut. Du hättest ihm in der männlichen Geste der Anerkennung auf die Schultern schlagen können, ihn ohne einen grollenden Blick zurück und weitere Gedanken hinter dir lassen können. Stattdessen klatschte er dir eine Entschuldigung im Namen deines Vaters hin und du weißt nicht, wie du damit umgehen sollst.

Sawyer hat die Spielregeln geändert und du fühlst dich so gottverdammt überfordert.

Seine Miene ist noch immer vordergründig ausdruckslos, eine nichtssagende Maske perfekt auf sein Gesicht gemeißelt und du willst eine Reaktion. Irgendeine. Auf dich. Auf diese verdammte Situation und auf das Chaos, das er ungewollt in dir verursacht hat. Mit mehr Herausforderung als eine Silbe fassen sollte und weniger Weitsicht als du sogar an einem extrem schlechten Tag besitzt, setzt du nach, „Nun?”

Er senkt den Kopf, aber nicht den Blick. „Besser als dein beschissen passiv-aggressives Verhalten. Jeder lernt mit Enttäuschung anders umzugehen und ich bin bis jetzt gut mit Austeilen gefahren, Jack. Ich glaube sogar die Ärztekammer ist der Meinung, dass Schmerz eine natürliche Reaktion auf eine Verletzung ist. Dabei ist es für mich nicht wichtig, ob es dieselbe Person ist, die beides erleidet. Vielleicht solltest du es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.”

Dir wird klar, dass er dich innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde öfters bei deinem Taufnamen genannt hat, als normalerweise in einer Woche. Dass es eine Mahnung an dich sein soll, dich zu erinnern, wer du bist. Zusammen mit der Warnung von ihm, dass du persönliche Grenzen überschreitest, die nicht für dich bestimmt sind und ihm langsam aber sicher die Geduld hierfür ausgeht. Dass er sogar mit der Ärztekammer kommt und du das an einem anderen Tag vielleicht geistreich und treffend gefunden hättest.

Der Versicherungswitz ließ dich sogar Stunden später humorlos grinsen, obwohl deine Gründe hierfür ziemlich morbide waren. Boones Krankenversicherung war genauso am ablaufen. Zerrann unter deinen Händen und du hast an Versicherungen, Krankenhäuser und Zivilisation gedacht, während du deine Bluttransfusion mit Seeigelstacheln und einem unsterilen Schlauch vollführtest, weil du geahnt hast, dass es am Ende keinen Unterschied machen wird, der über ein paar Stunden hinausgeht und es trotzdem nicht reichte, Boone zu halten, bis Shannon eintraf.

Buchst zu viele unschöne Wahrheiten unter der langen Liste von Sawyers Aussagen ab, die du innerlich führst und du kannst diese planlose Gehässigkeit nicht abschütteln, die dich in ihrem festen Würgegriff hat. Dass es jemand anders genauso beschissen gehen soll, wie du dich augenblicklich fühlst. Sawyer das einzige Ziel in deiner Reichweite und nicht unschuldig ist.

An deiner momentanen Gemütsfassung eventuell, aber nicht auf lange Sicht.

Verschränkst die Arme und erwiderst unbeugsam seinen Blick, „Vielleicht sollte ich das. Vielleicht ist es dein Turn, Sawyer, mir etwas über Schmerz beizubringen.”

Und Sawyer steht einen Augenblick komplett verloren da und du hebst die Augenbraue.

Das war nicht unerwartet. Für all seine lauten Provokationen und angestiftete Streits, hat er erstaunlich viel eingesteckt, ohne körperlich auszuteilen und du denkst, dass er nie hundertprozentig mit seiner Stärke gekämpft hat. Du hast ihn niedergeschlagen und er hat weiterprovoziert, anstatt dich von deinen Beinen zu holen und du weißt, dass er unter all dem aufgesetzten Arschloch-Image selbstzerstörerisch ist und das ist Teil seines Charmes für dich.

Sawyer hat dieses Spiel selbst so oft gespielt, dass er die Regeln instinktiv kennen müsste. Kann mit den Konsequenzen auf Dauer umgehen, wird sie ohne weiteres verkraften und vielleicht solltest du aufhören, Entschuldigungen für dein Verhalten zurechtzulegen, denn es liegt letztendlich an ihm, ob er zum Angriff übergeht oder nicht.

Seine Defensiven hinter sich lässt.

Und dir wird unvermittelt klar, dass ihr eines der ersten Male wirklich allein seid.

Außerhalb der Rufweite des Camps und niemand da der beschwichtigend dazwischentreten wird. Es ist nicht so, als ob er das Alleinrecht für eine unbegründete Foltersession hat, aber irgendwie bezweifelst du, dass er die Finesse für Bambussplitter aufbringt und du die Energie für einen Kampf.

Ihr seid allein und irgendwie erhöht das die Gefahr, zusammen mit den Möglichkeiten.

Du denkst abwesend, dass du nicht hart werden solltest.

Aber dein Körper verweigert sich heute nicht zum ersten Mal deinen Befehlen und dieser neue Eigenwille fühlt sich ausnahmsweise gut an. Das College hat dich mehr wie die Grundlagen der Anatomie gelehrt und du bist es müde, vernünftig zu sein. Du brauchst einen Durchzug, der deinen Kopf endgültig klärt und Sawyer scheint der passende Hurrikane für diese Aufgabe zu sein. Du studierst ihn abwartend, nicht sicher über den Ausgang seines momentanen Kampfes mit sich selbst.

_So sick, so sick of being tired._  
_And oh so tired of being sick._  
_Willing and ready to prove the worst of everything you said about._  
_So obviously desperate, so desperatly obvious._  
_So good at setting bad examples._  
_Listen, trick, I've had all I can handle._

Die tropische Schwüle, die in der Luft liegt, reicht um dir den Schweiß aus den Poren zu treiben und Sawyers versengender Blick tut das übrige. Als er sich schließlich für die Offensive entschieden hat, gibst du deine defensive Haltung auf, lässt deine Arme locker an deiner Seite pendelnd, während er oberflächlich gefasst die Distanz zwischen euch überwindet. Du kennst Menschen wie ihn und du weißt, dass deren Gelassenheit verhängnisvoller ist, als ihr Schreien. Hunde, die bellen und all das. Dir fällt ein, dass es noch das Sprichwort mit den schlafenden, gibt, die man nicht wecken soll und du wunderst dich, ob es dafür nicht einen Zusammenbruch und ein Geständnis zu spät ist.

Du solltest heute wirklich die Finger von Sprengstoff lassen.

Dein Temperament ist explosiv genug.

Es scheint als ob du deinen Selbstzerstörungstrieb unterschätzt hast, denn du starrst Sawyer noch immer unbewegt herausfordernd in die Augen als er Zentimeter vor dir stehen bleibt. Er steht zu nah für einen Faustschlag und für einen Piss-Contest ist die Entfernung auch nicht angemessen.

Du wartest und er wartet darauf, dass du dich zurückziehst. Den Schwanz einziehst und das ganze beendest, bevor es überhaupt beginnt. Deine Vernunft einschaltest und du weißt, dass er dich nicht kennt. Du bist nicht in jeder Lage verstandgesteuert und würde er dich besser durchschauen, dann wüsste er, dass du für die nächste halbe Stunde nicht ansprechbar bist.

Logik in dieser Phase kein Appell für dich hat und du nur Vergessenheit suchst.

Aber Sawyer ist keiner deiner Helfershelfer oder Anhänger hier, ebenso wenig wie einer deiner Assistenzärzte oder Krankenpfleger daheim. Und du denkst, dass es für dich irgendwie deprimierend sein sollte, dass dein Personal dich und deine Launen besser kennt, als die meisten deiner Bekannten. Besser als deine Familie. Sarah sich nicht hätte so speziell fühlen sollen, dass du rund um die Uhr für sie da warst, als sie noch deine Patientin war. Denn ihre Zeit als deine Ehefrau hat sie gelehrt, dass es nicht ihr Exklusivrecht war und übergroße Helden dazu bestimmt sind zu fallen.

Vielleicht hättest du nicht so sehr den naiven Werten einer Familie nach hetzen sollen und auf das besinnen, worin du gut bist. Liebe nur deine Wahrnehmung trübte und du sie nach und nach aus deinem Leben gedrängt hast, lange bevor du deiner Ex-Frau überhaupt begegnet bist. Denn tief in dir drinnen warst du dir sicher, dass du ein genauso schlechter Ehemann wie dein Vater abgibst und du lagst mit dieser Einschätzung richtig. Er damit, dass du Bindungsangst hast, weil du nicht weißt, wann du loslassen musst, wenn es mehr ist als OPs und Sex. Wissenschaft und Fakten. Öffnen und Schließen von Wunden. Haut. Körpern. Eine schlüssige Prozedur für deinen Intellekt, etwas das einen klarersichtlichen Anfang und ein festgelegtes Ende besitzt. Hingabe in beiden Fällen nur auf den Akt selbst bezogen war. Kontrolle und Verantwortung dir immer einen letzten Kick gegeben haben, der dich lebendiger fühlen ließ, als Marihuana oder Alkohol es je konnten.

Vielleicht bist du deiner Droge müde.

Vielleicht hast du deine Überdosis in diesem trügerischen Paradies bekommen.

Zählst Sawyers zu schnellen, zu flache Atemzüge, die heiß dein Gesicht treffen und bohrst deinen Blick in seine geweiteten Pupillen. Du bist Arzt und du kennst die körperlichen Anzeichen.

Erregung und du weißt, dass nur drei Wege von hier wegführen.

Entweder ihr kämpft, fickt oder zieht euch langsam in entgegengesetzten Richtungen zurück. Du grinst ihn träge an, war er nicht der Meinung gewesen, dass ihr in der Wildnis seid? Seit Tag drei oder so? Dein Fluchtinstinkt ist ausgeschaltet, zusammen mit deinem Verstand und die Trägheitstheorie spricht zu deinen Gunsten.

Dein Körper schreit nach Konfrontation.

Du bist nicht in Kontrolle und das macht dich gefährlich, hat es immer gemacht.

So wie Niederlagen gegenüber deinem Vater dich unberechenbar machen und du denkst, dass er heute den endgültigen Sieg über dich eingefahren hat, denn du wolltest ihn verachten. Wolltest ihn nicht verstehen. Wolltest ihn hassen. Weil es das einfacher für dich machte. So wie du seinen geringschätzigen Blick mit deinem Tattoo herausgefordert hast, in dem Sommer nachdem du dein Medizinexamen mit Auszeichnung bestanden hast, weil er wieder einmal keine Zeit hatte auf eine deiner Abschlussfeier zu gehen. Es als unnötig ansah, dir zu zeigen, dass er stolz auf deine Leistung war und du Aufgrund dessen ebenso wenig Lust hattest, deinen Triumph zu feiern. Was zur Folge hatte, dass du sturzbetrunken Tattooentwürfe in einer heruntergekommenen Bar gezeichnet hast, in der die Tageszeit relativ war, während die anderen ihre Diplome empfingen. Als dein Kater am nächsten Tag am Abklingen war, hast du die verrückte Idee des Vortages sehr bewusst umgesetzt und nie bereut.

Deine Tattoos haben alle eine eigene Geschichte, stehen alle für ein denkwürdiges Ende und vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum du dieses Ende gerne ebenso in deiner Haut verewigen würdest. Eingravieren und markieren. Du den vertrauten Schmerz einer surrenden Nadel herbeisehnst, die das Ganze real für dich macht. Einen Punkt illustriert, von dem du weitergehen kannst und nicht nur ein unsichtbarer Riss in deiner Seele. Dir wird plötzlich klar, dass du gar nicht soweit von dir entfernt bist, wie du in der letzten halben Stunde angenommen hast. Die Intensität neu war, aber nicht deine Art mit den unerwünschten Gefühlen umzugehen. Du bist dir sicher, solltet ihr jemals von dieser Insel gerettet werden, dein Rücken für das Ende dieser und jener Geschichte herhalten muss.

Du bist dir absolut sicher bist, dass Sawyer in seinem früheren Leben ebenso wenig Holzfäller, wie Tätowierer war, aber er diese Botschaft heute unter deine Haut nageln könnte und dir wird klar, dass du bereit bist, dich ficken zu lassen und das ist eine sexuelle Ausnahme.

Sogar für deinen Standard. Und vielleicht hat Sawyers noble Tat doch ihr Gutes für ihn.

Es ist nicht so, als ob Kate freizügig im Austeilen sexueller Gefälligkeiten ist oder sich generell entschieden hat, wenn von euch beiden sie an ihrer Seite will. Dafür pokert sie zu hoch, hat zu viel zu verlieren. Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass die Aussicht, dass Sawyer heute mit dem Floß aufbricht und dort den Platz füllt, den sie gerne für sich in Anspruch genommen hätte, seine Chancen nicht gerade erhöht haben, sie flachzulegen. Ebenso wenig wie der melodramatische Zwischenfall vor ein paar Tagen am Strand.

Du bist dir sicher, dass weder Sawyer noch Kate erfolgreiche Kriminelle sind, bei ihrer Bereitschaft sich blind von ihren Emotionen steuern zu lassen. Ihre Instinkte nicht unbedingt auf Zielstrebigkeit und Planerfüllung ausgerichtet sind. Sie haben beide einen ungesunden Hang zur Dramatik. Du kannst immer noch nicht fassen, dass ein Modelflugzeug die Manipulationsversuche und Lügen wert waren, die Kate dafür einsetzte. Als ob du nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hättest, als ihre Vergangenheit zu durchleuchten. Du wolltest die Waffen unter deinem Einfluss haben. Nicht Sawyer. Nicht Kate. Hölle, als ob dich um die Geschichte geschert hättest, wenn sie nicht zu so drastischen Maßnahmen gegriffen hätte, um ihren Willen zu bekommen. Intrigen anstatt den simplen Nebensatz, ‘Der Koffer enthält auch meine persönlichen Gegenstände’, anzuhängen.

Kate hatte kein Recht und keinen Grund dich offen gegen Sawyer auszuspielen. Nicht dafür. Ihr Eigentum, sie hatte ein Anrecht darauf und vielleicht war das zu viel Logik.

Oder ein zu neues Konzept für sie.

Du bist dir vollauf bewusst, dass du dich jetzt nicht mit Sawyer in dieser Situation befinden würdest, wenn ihr auf der Insel nicht schon so oft wegen Belanglosigkeiten ineinander gekracht wärt. Oder überhaupt einen Höhepunkt bekommen würdet, der einen anderen Körper mit einschließt. Sexueller Frust ein nicht zu unterschätzender Faktor in dieser speziellen Konstellation ist. Äußere Umstände euch einholen. Du dir sicher bist, dass ihr euch deren Macht entziehen könntet, wenn ihr wolltet.

Du nur einen Schritt zurück machen müsstest. Oder er.

Du willst viel im Moment, aber nicht die Kontrolle.

Bist bereit dich von dem Sturm mitreißen zu lassen, danach deine Kleider abzustauben, die Wunden zu versorgen und es rational unter kurzfristigem Wahnsinn abzubuchen und mit deinem Leben fortzufahren. Du heute keine Lust auf weibliche Kurven und sanftes Verständnis und Lügen in jeder Berührung hast. Du geknickt bist und es vorziehst gebrochen zu werden, so dass der Schmerz dich in den nächsten beiden Tagen daran erinnert, dass ein weiteres Ende hinter dir liegt.

Es vielleicht für einen Neustart reicht, sogar ohne Nadel und Farbe.

Du dich damit arrangieren wirst und die heutigen Offenbarungen in ein paar Tagen in dein Vaterbild integriert haben. So wie du das Inselmonster zwischenzeitlich als real erachtest oder die sonstigen Gefahren, die hier lauern und nicht menschlicher Natur sind.

Etwas das dich nachts aufschrecken lässt, aber nicht dauerhaft um den Schlaf bringt.

Du bist am Ende deiner Gedanken, dass was diese Abwärtsspirale in dir in Gang gesetzt hat, ist zu einem perfekten Teufelskreislauf geworden. Lässt ihn hinter dir. Verlegst deine Konzentration komplett auf den Mann vor dir. Sawyer, er ist Teil all dessen, was in den letzten vierzig Tagen in deinem Leben schief gegangen ist und es ist einfach deine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn einzuschwören.

Du denkst, seine Meinung über dich ist ähnlich negativ, was den Reiz des Ganzen steigert.

Du weißt, dass du von deinem Körper und dem Testosteronspiegel in deinem Blut ausgespielt wirst, aber du genießt das adrenalingesteuerte Spiel zu sehr, um dich um die Konsequenzen und die Warnungen zu kümmern, die dein leiser werdender Instinkt, dir zuflüstern will. Du bist heute nicht in der psychischen Lage, deine angestammte Position beim Sex einzunehmen, du willst auf den Fick aber auch nicht verzichten.

Gott, du willst unterworfen werden. Aufgebrochen. Deines Willens beraubt.

Bist dir sicher, dass Sawyer, der richtige Mann für diesen einen Raubzug ist, sogar ohne kriminelles Talent.

Beobachtest seine heftigen Atemzüge und den Puls an seinem Hals unter seinen dunklen Bartstoppeln. Hebst wieder den Blick und brennst dir die Form seines Mundes in dein Gedächtnis. Wunderst dich, ob er ebenso talentiert im Austeilen eines Blowjobs ist, wie darin seine giftigen Spitzen mit seiner unbarmherzigen Zunge zu platzieren. Entziehst dich widerwillig dieser primitiven Faszination und verfolgst die Schweißperlen, die über seine Wangen laufen und kommst schließlich wieder bei seinen Augen an.

Dunkles Türkis von seinen geweiteten Pupillen zu einem schmalen Ring verdammt.

Das war überraschend.

Du wunderst dich ernsthaft, wann du Zeit hattest, dir darüber Gedanken zu machen, was für eine Farbnuance seine Augen bei purem Verlangen annahmen. Kannst dich nicht an die letzten fünf Minuten ungestörter Ruhe erinnern, die du auf dieser Insel hattest und in denen du nicht das Gefühl hattest, das jemand sie gleich zerschmettern wird. Dass du beobachtet wurdest von unsichtbaren Augen hinter der grünen Dschungelwand. Du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst, wann du das letzte Mal nicht angespannt warst. Nicht zehn Dinge auf deiner Liste standen, die du unbedingt jetzt sofort erledigen solltest.

Schon gar nicht an diese eine Gelegenheit. Unterbewusstsein eine merkwürdige Einrichtung ist.

Schüttelst abwesend den Kopf, um ihn zu klären und er nimmt es als Zeichen deiner Verneinung. Seine Augen werden zu Schlitzen und die Wut lodert hinter seiner Aggression weiter auf. Sawyer ist wirklich nicht gut im Lesen deiner Körpersprache, was ihn zu einem schlechten Top machen sollte. Deine instinktive Ablehnung dieser rationalen Schlussfolgerung verblüfft dich und fragst dich, wie dringend du diesen Schmerz tatsächlich brauchst, dass du dein sexuelles Wissen und deine ausgeprägte Erfahrung in den Wind schlägst und deinen Jagdradar anzweifelst. Er dich immer zu der richtigen Beute für eine Nacht geführt hat, egal ob du das Bedürfnis nach einer Frau oder einem Mann hattest.

Du konntest dich in der Vergangenheit blind auf ihn verlassen.

Die unterschiedlichen Signale, die du von Sawyer einfängst, irritieren dich.

Deine Geduld ist am Ende, du willst Klarheit, kein Augenduell. Du richtest dich zu deiner vollen Größe auf. Deine Stimme ist nur dunkle Provokation, „Bekommt der Redneck Bedenken, was sein Talent des Austeilens anbelangt? Oder holt dich deine gute Kinderstube ein, Sawyer?”

Etwas Gefährliches flackert in seinen Augen, das du in der Intensität nicht ganz zuordnen kannst. Ihr kennt euch nicht gut genug für puren Hass. Schneidend kalt von ihm, „Fick dich!”

Es ist Sawyers Glückstag. Du bist heute bereit für mehr. Ohne großartige Gegenleistung.

Dein sarkastisches Grinsen ist in voller Breite, während du langsam beginnst den Kopf zu schütteln. Mokierend, „Ich dachte, das wäre gegenwärtig dein Part bei diesem Spiel.”

Du bist bei 52 Atemzügen als er blitzschnell die letzte Distanz zwischen euch schließt, noch bevor du die Bewegung deines Kopfes vollenden kannst oder den Mund schließen. Du hast eigentlich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sein Angriff dich unvermittelt treffen würde. Du an Flucht nach vorne denkst. Seine Unentschlossenheit zu offensichtlich war, aber scheinbar kann er sich ebenso wenig eine Niederlage eingestehen oder er kann einfach nicht widerstehen, dich möglicherweise in die Knie gehen zu sehen.

Sein langes Zögern ist in dem Moment vergessen, als seine Lippen deine streifen und sein Mund deinen ohne jede Finesse verschlingt. Seine Zunge tief in dich eindringt und deine Vorstellungen in Nichts pulverisiert. Du dich von dem Elektroschock erholen musst, einen anderen Körper eng gegen deinen gepresst zu haben und deine Haut übersensibel für jeden noch so flüchtigen Kontakt ist. Deine Nervenenden sprühen Funken, teilen übereifrig deinem Gehirn mit, an welchen Stellen sie von Sawyers berührt werden und zu viele ungeordnete Sinneseindrücke zeitgleich auf dich einstürmen, aber du das Chaos diesmal anbetest, das es in deinem Kopf verursacht.

Es dir keinen Raum für weitere Gedanken lässt.

Du es ohne Probleme in dein Leben einsortieren kannst, dich in das Muster fallen lässt und deine Reaktionen instinktiv darauf erfolgen. Vertrautes Terrain. Du wusstest immer mit einer unbegründeten Sicherheit, wie Sawyer dich küssen wird. Brutal. Hart. Atemlos. Und du begrüßt den Schmerz, den seine Zähne auslösen, während sie sich in deine Lippen graben, nur um die Stelle danach mit seiner Zunge zu besänftigen.

Du weißt, was du brauchst und er ist bereit es dir zu geben.

Es ist alles, was du zu wissen brauchst, aber du erkennst, dass dein Vater ein weiteres Mal einer Fehleinschätzung unterlag. Denn du spürst Sawyers Wut und seinen Frust, der über deine Person und diese verdammte Situation hinausgeht und das hier ist ein zu gutes Ventil und du fährst mit deinen Fingern durch sein Haar und ziehst ihn noch näher. Hörst ein gefauchtes, „Verdammt!”, das irgendwo in seiner Kehle stecken bleibt. Deine Faust schließt sich unbarmherzig in seiner Mähne, seine Zähne beißen fester in deine Innenlippe. Schmeckst Metall und du gibst seiner Zunge den Gefallen konsequent zurück.

Gewalt ist leicht zu begreifen und zu dominant, um sie zu ignorieren. Deine Sinne stellen sich sekundenschnell auf die potentielle Gefahr ein. Machen dich noch härter. Erhöhen deinen Pulsschlag, beschleunigen deine Atmung und bringen dich auf dasselbe Level von aggressiver Erregung, das Sawyer über die letzten Minuten seines Starrens in sich aufgebaut hat. Du nimmst seinen Geruch in dich auf, füllst deine Lunge und die Leere, die dein Gefühlssturm in dir hinterlassen hat, mit ihm auf.

Er ist ein vertrauter Ersatz für deine verwirrten Emotionen und deine überbewertete Vernunft.

Mehr als ein Provisorium, du merkst, dass du süchtig nach seiner Art deine Abwehr zu unterlaufen und seinem Geschmack werden kannst. Erforscht das, was unter dem Blutgeschmack liegt, das was ihn definiert. Kostest das allgegenwärtige Salz von Meer und Schweiß, das an allem klebt. Bohrst tiefer und stößt auf frische Herbe und dem würzigen Geschmack von verbotenen Früchten. Obwohl du die meisten schon einmal in deinem Leben probiert hast, kannst du dich nicht an ihre Textur oder ihr Aroma erinnern und fühlst einen exotischen Hunger in dir, der die Leere ersetzt.

Süß. Pikant. Bitter. Ein Bukett, das dich in seiner Fülle berauscht.

Mehr als Appetit, der sich mit jedem Bisschen Sawyer, das du kriegst, steigert und den du nicht satt bekommst. Fühlst dich ausgehungert nach menschlichem Kontakt, gierig danach und das seltsam sein sollte, wenn du bis vor zehn Minuten eigentlich nur deine Ruhe wolltest. Ruhe, das letzte ist, das dich momentan lockt. Lässt ihn weiter ein und willst mehr, forderst mehr und er hat genügend Schmerz, um dich deinen für einen Moment vergessen zu lassen. Genügend Lebendigkeit, um Apathie undenkbar erscheinen zu lassen. Verlierst dich in der Sensation seines Kusses. Dem primitiven Geschmack von Wildnis und Forderung und seinen Fingern, die sich in deine Hüfte graben und dich hier fixieren.

Näher ziehen oder vielleicht ist das dein Fall.

Sein erster roher Angriff unter deinem verlangenden Kontakt nach mehr einbricht.

Sawyer fast überrumpelt von deinem Heißhunger und Jagdinstinkt erscheint.

Du brauchst Kontakt. Friktion und Widerstand. Drückst ihn gegen den nächsten Baum und stützt dein Gewicht gegen seinen Körper. Dein Oberschenkel zwischen seine Beine und lehnst dich unnachgiebig gegen ihn, nagelst ihn in dieser Position fest. Nicht sicher, ob du verhindern willst, dass er doch noch flieht oder ob du einfach seinen harten Körper dichter gegen deinen gepresst fühlen willst. Wahrscheinlich beides.

Spürst wie der Rucksack von deinen Schultern gestreift wird und deine verkrampfte Faust löst sich von seinen verschwitzten Haaren und deine Fingerspitzen fahren kurz über rauen Wangen, bevor du die Arme senkst, um den vergessenen Ballast auf die Erde fliegen zu lassen. Deine Hände fahren unter seinem Shirt über seine Taille.Genießen das Gefühl von weicher Haut und harten Muskeln, die sich unter deinem Griff unfreiwillig noch weiter anspannen.

Ihn unweigerlich fester gegen deinen Oberschenkel reiben lassen und du bist nicht der einzige, dessen Körper ihn heute verrät und ein Eigenleben entwickelt und du grinst in seinen Kuss. Bist so sehr versucht sein Shirt ungehemmt aufzureißen, deine Zähne über gebräunte Haut und glatte Muskeln wandern zu lassen, besinnst dich dann doch eines besseren. Ihr seid in der Wildnis, keine Frage. Aber das hat zur Folge, dass eure Kleider auch nicht so einfach zu ersetzen sind und kämpft indessen mit seinen Knöpfen, was Folter gleichkommt und einen absurden Reiz auf dich ausübt.

Deine masochistische Ader heute noch tiefer geht, als du bisher angenommen hast.

Lässt einen nach dem anderen hinter dir und du hörst sein Stöhnen, wie es in deinem Mund widerhallt und dich weiter anspornt. Seine Hände, die dich an den Gürtelschlaufen deiner Jeans dirigieren, deine Stellung ändern, näher ziehen und seine Erektion kraftvoll gegen deine presse. Zu heftig, zu konstant und trotzdem nicht genug Reibung, macht dir nur quälend klar, wie hart du bist. Überlegst, ob es in deinem Alter und mit deinen durchlebten Eskapaden peinlich sein sollte, wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager in seine Jeans zu kommen. Du bereit bist, dich auf dieses Wagnis einzulassen, denn es fühlt sich zu gut an. Du bist am letzten Knopf und streifst sein Hemd über die Schultern, willst deine nackte Haut gegen seine und dein Shirt ist mit einer schnellen Bewegung neben seinem auf dem Boden.

Siehst ihn mit offenem Mund und geschlossenen Lidern gegen den Baum lehnen, wie er um seine Fassung kämpft und du kannst das nachvollziehen. Ahnst, wie schnell das hier vorbei sein kann, wenn du nicht aufpasst. Das Raubtier in dir nicht an die Leine legst und ein wenig zähmst. Es nichts weiter als ein Genickbruch oder tropischer Regenschauer sein wird, von einer Sekunde auf die andere beendet. Bist dir sicher, dass es ebenso wenig wirkliche Abkühlung verschafft und nur die feuchte Bruthitze steigert, wenn du es nicht andauern lässt. Die Geschwindigkeit herausnimmst. Du hast keine zweite Chance, um das hier funktionieren zu lassen und es fühlt sich zu sehr nach einem Anfang an und du bist noch nicht bereit für die Realität. Oder ein Ende dieses Wahnsinns.

Bringst dein Gesicht vor seines, atmest ihn ein, die Hitze, die er ausstrahlt und das ist auf eine Art ungefährlich. Löst dich von der Grenze, auf die du mit deiner üblichen Entschlossenheit zu taumelst. Du willst Sawyer. Willst, dass er sich dir überantwortet. Willst dich in ihm versenken. Willst in seine gnadenlose Enge dein Chaos hineinpumpen, bis er vor deinen Augen bricht und einstürzt. Den Punkt ohne Wiederkehr markiert, um mehr bettelt und dich fühlen lässt, wie gut sich fehlende Kontrolle unter deinen Händen anfühlt. Ohne davon ergriffen zu werden. Das Auge des Hurrikane, das Zentrum ohne Zerstörung, aber du brauchst jemand anders, der diese Rolle füllt. Er sollte sie füllen.

Deine Hände kommen auf der rauen Baumrinde neben seiner Taille zur Ruhe.

Du brauchst etwas, das dich festhält. Ausbremst. Sawyer versucht Atem zu schöpfen und du könntest ihm eine Lektion zum Thema Rauchen halten, aber du magst überraschenderweise den geisterhaften Zigarettengeschmack auf deiner Zunge, der unter seinem verbotenen Aroma klebt und sein Hals ist sowieso verführerischer, wie die Aussicht, deinen Verstand einzusetzen und nicht deinen Körper.

Fährst mit deiner Zunge über die weiche Stelle seines Halses hinter seinen Stoppeln und fängst schließlich sein Ohrläppchen ein. Saugst und fährst mit den Zähnen über seine Ohrmuschel, hörst ihn fluchen, als du deine Zähne leicht hinein gräbst, um sein Ohr dann hinter dir zu lassen, konzentrierst dich wieder auf die weiche Haut seines Nackens. Fühlst die Rücksichtnahme, die sich langsam in deinem Verhalten manifestiert, kannst mit der Emotion im Zusammenhang mit Sawyer und dieser Situation nichts anfangen.

Beißt instinktiv fest zu und seine Hüfte stößt hart gegen deine.

Seine Härte frontal gegen deine, die Wahrnehmung blendet dich kurz in ihrer Intensität, bis du dich wieder in den Kontakt fallen lässt. Ihn suchst und herausforderst und du bist es der ein Knurren von sich gibt und um Haltung kämpft. Du seinen Hintern einfängst, abwesend die 9mm aus seinem Hosenbund holst und auf eure Hemden schmeißt. Dich dann wieder auf dein eigentliches Ziel besinnst, den Druck deines Unterleibs erhöhst, deine Stirn gegen seine Schulter fällt, während deine Hüften weiter leichte Kreise drehen und du nach Atem ringst.

Fuck. Soweit zum Thema Rauchen und Atemlosigkeit.

Er gibt dir mit den undefinierbaren Lauten offen zu verstehen, was ihm gefällt, welchen Druck und welches Tempo seine Zustimmung hat und was seine Begeisterung. Du steuerst wieder auf dein instinktives Verhalten zu, ihn zu nehmen, weil du herausfinden willst, wie er sich anhört, wenn du ihn bis zum letzten auffüllst. Was für ein Geräusch er macht, wenn du seine Prostata triffst und wie hart er unter deinen professionellen Fingern kommen kann. Fuck. Sawyer macht es dir nicht einfach, dein Ziel im Auge zu behalten und das sollte dich nicht so erstaunen.

Lässt ein heiseres Lachen hören, bringst deinen Kopf auf Abstand und suchst nach Sawyers Laune. Kannst in seiner Miene nichts weiter als perplexe Begierde lesen und du bist noch immer nicht an all seinen Gründen oder seiner Vergangenheit interessiert. Das sonnengebleichte Haar fällt ihm in die meergrünen Augen und du streichst es aus seinem Gesicht, findest mit einer Hand seinen Nacken und ziehst ihn bestimmend wieder in deinen Kuss.

Tiefer, erforscht seine Mundhöhle und du willst wissen, was ihn so unwiderstehlich für dich macht. Es ist nicht seine Technik, geschweige denn seine Raffinesse. Er besitzt keine. Alles erscheint ungefiltert, zu ungeschliffen, um erlernt zu sein oder verstellt. Auf eine Weise offen, fremdartig und wahrhaftig, die du nicht benennen, geschweige denn zuordnen kannst. Die du nicht mit dem Mann in Verbindung bringen kannst, den du in den letzten Wochen hier kennen gelernt hast. Vielleicht hat Sawyer das seltene Talent, sich komplett beim Sex zu vergessen oder auf die Laune des anderen einzustellen. Aber die Erklärung erscheint dir unvollständig, denn du kannst dich nicht auf ihn einstellen. Er überrascht dich mit einer unvermittelten Drehung oder Stoß, einem unerwartenden Stöhnen und du genießt zu sehr seine facettenreiche Art deiner Zunge zu begegnen, um dir weiter Gedanken über Erfahrung zu machen.

Oder etwas anderes als seinen Körper und seine Offenheit.

Kannst dich momentan an keinen Kuss erinnern, denn du als so lasziv empfunden hast und nicht enden lassen wolltest. Die Hitze, die er in dir entfacht, ist zu viel und nicht genug und unerträglich und so gut, dass du noch nicht bereit bist, das auf die nächste Ebene zu katapultieren und du weißt, dass ihr keine Zeit habt, aber du nimmst sie dir trotzdem.

Eine träge Verführung deinerseits übernimmt die aggressive Eroberung seinerseits, die du eigentlich erwartet hast. Aber du hast hier gelernt nichts mehr zu erwarten und nur zu reagieren. Du kannst mit dieser Rollenverteilung umgehen und es besänftigt dein unbeherrschtes Temperament auf eine entwaffnende Weise. Deine Handflächen wandern von breiten Schultern gemächlich über seine Brust und dann über seinen flachen Bauch, verwischen den Schweiß und die feuchte Hitze schießt durch deine Haut, durch deine Arme, stellt die Härchen auf deinen Unterarmen auf und deine Zunge fordert seine heraus, umkreist ihn, bringt ihn weiter unter deinen Bann und du fühlst, wie sich die Spannung in seinen Muskeln vibrierend aufbaut.

Es Zeit wird, das auf die nächste Stufe zu bringen.

Sawyer sich verzweifelter in deine Berührung lehnt, härter an deiner Jeans zerrt und du wunderst dich für eine Sekunde, warum er sie nicht abstreift. Es passt nicht ganz, zu der Art, wie er dich küsst und deiner Zunge begegnet. Ohne Worte um mehr bettelt. Bevor du fast ungeduldig nach seiner Gürtelschnalle greifst, denn irgendwie sollte es dich nicht überraschen, dass Sawyer dir die Arbeit überlässt, wenn er nicht die ganze Führung übernimmt.

Seine phlegmatische Persönlichkeit hätte dich darauf vorbereiten sollen.

Öffnest die Knöpfe und deine Fingerspitzen stoßen auf keine Unterwäsche, legen sich einen Moment später hart um seinen Schwanz, hörst seine Verwünschung in eurem Kuss und wie er sich gegen dich drängt. Sich in dein Pumpen fallen lässt. Seine Zunge begierig in deinen Mund stößt und dir für den Moment den Atem raubt, bevor er den Rhythmus deiner Hand perfekt widerspiegelt. Seine Finger sich schmerzhaft in deine Hüfte graben und dich ungeduldig werden lassen, denn du weißt noch immer, was du von ihm willst und es ist noch nicht genug.

Du benötigst heute eine andere Art von Schmerz und Zurückhaltung ist eindeutig überbewertet.

Du solltest an etwas denken, irgendwas war noch wichtig. Instinktiv wichtig. Überlebenswichtig. Du solltest an - Kondome. Keuchst erleichtert auf. Wenn einer hier einen Haufen Kondome hatte, dann wohl Sawyer und mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein war davon auszugehen, dass er immer ein Paar mit sich herumschleppt. Du stellst fest, dass du wirklich nicht denken willst oder deine Stimme einsetzen. Aber das hier ist zu deinem Schutz und es gibt nicht viel Sicherheit, die hier auf dieser Insel in deiner Hand liegt.

Unterbrichst den Kuss, an dessen Anfang du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst.

Lehnst deine Stirn gegen seine, heiser, „Kondome?”

Siehst einen Hauch von Panik, yeah, der Grund, warum du nicht reden wolltest. „Du hast keine?”

Er schluckt trocken, „Nicht hier.”

Verdammt!

Ihr habt beide einen Flugzeugabsturz überlebt und 40 Tage auf dieser Insel. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit und wie weit solltest du dein Glück strapazieren?

Atmest tief durch, wägst einen Moment ab, „Bist du negativ? Wann war dein letzter Test?”

„Vor drei Monate und ja.”

Das musste reichen, alle anderen STDs waren meist endgültig mit dem entsprechenden Gegenmittel heilbar, Penicillin oder Antibiotika waren in ihrer Wirkung auch nicht zu verachten. Außerdem hast du keine Fragen gestellt, als Boone auf dein Blut angewiesen war und du ahnst, dass eine HIV-Infektion hier nicht auf der TopTen-Liste der möglichen Todesursachen steht. Fuck it. Du würdest Kate ohne Schutz bumsen und das barg mehr Gefahren als Sawyer. Du hoffst, dass er seine Lektion zum Thema sexuell übertragbarer Krankheiten, nach seiner wie auch immer gearteten Infektion endgültig gelernt hat. Zumindest konnte keiner von euch schwanger werden und du lachst humorlos. Nette Analogie. Der Romantiker in dir schüttelt nur angewidert den Kopf. Er hat sowieso keinen großen Anteil an deinem Leben und du bist nicht an seiner Meinung interessiert, ebenso wenig an der des Doktors oder Führers.

Du willst Sawyer in dir und du bist im Moment bereit das Risiko einzugehen.

Die Regeln für Safer Sex nicht wirklich auf dieser Insel gelten.

Löst dich von ihm und suchst einen Moment durch die Vordertasche deines Rucksacks, bis du auf die Vaselindose stößt, nicht die Verwendung, für die du sie eingepackt hast, aber Zweckentfremdung gehört hier zur Tagesordnung und du wirfst sie ihm zu. Er fängt sie mit einer Hand und du ziehst deine Jeans und Boxer aus, schüttelst sie über deine Schuhe und du machst dir keine Gedanken darüber, dass ihr lächerlich mit euren Schuhen angezogen ausseht.

Stehst einen Moment später wieder vor ihm. Er hält noch immer abwägend die behelfsmäßige Gleitcreme in den Händen, dir kommt schlagartig ein unangenehmer Verdacht, „Sag mir, dass ich nicht der erste Mann bin, mit dem du dich in dieser Situation befindest, Sawyer?”

Er blickt dich nur hilflos an, blass unter seiner Bräune und du verfluchst dein Glück.

Fantastisch. Naturtalent bekommt durch ihn eine neue Dimension in deinem Wortschatz.

Du wusstest, warum du Leute mit Collegeabschluss in deiner Gesellschaft vorziehst oder anonyme Clubs. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Du heute mit vielen möglichen Schlägen gegen deine Person durch Sawyer gerechnet hast, aber nicht mit diesem einen. Diese Offenbarung dich genauso effektiv in die Realität zurückbringt, wie ein Faustschlag. Eventuell sogar noch härter.

Schließt enttäuscht die Augen und reibst genervt über deine Lider, du kannst dein verfluchtes Glück nicht fassen. Hättest deinem verdammten Jagdradar mehr Glauben schenken sollen. Deinem Instinkt vertrauen.

Hörst seine kehlige Stimme, „Aber ich bin sehr lernfähig, Metro.”

Und du davon überzeugt, dass seine Erektion genauso schmerzhaft wie deine ist und er sich diesen Höhepunkt, um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen will. Weil der Gedanke an den nächsten Orgasmus immer konsumierend ist, geradezu marternd, wenn er so dicht unter der Oberfläche liegt. Weil er auch nur ein Mann ist. Das hier nicht zu beenden, gnadenlose Tortur wäre.

Öffnest die Augen und betest, dass du ihn nicht so hoffnungsvoll anstrahlst, wie du dich fühlst und schaust in sein nun gerötetes Gesicht. Das Grinsen ist angespannt in den Winkeln, nicht wirklich sicher und du weißt, warum Reden immer eine schlechte Idee für euch war. Weist ihn nicht auf die Falschheit seines Spitznamens oder seine mangelnde Kreativität hin. Vielleicht solltest du ihn beruhigen und darauf hinweisen, was dir vorschwebt. Vielleicht solltest du es darauf anlegen, was er dir bereit ist zu geben.

Der Gedanke beinhaltet einen unbestreitbaren Reiz.

Hältst die Klappe, lässt deinen Blick abschätzend über seinen athletischen Körper gleiten und du willst ihn noch immer. In dir. Nimmst ihm also die Dose und Führung erneut ab, beginnst ihn wieder zu küssen, weil er sich darauf versteht und dich vergessen lässt, dass das hier eine ausgesprochen bescheuerte Idee von dir ist. Auf einer langen Liste heute.

Du bekommst selten genau das, was du willst, wenn du es dir nicht einfach nimmst. Kompromisse und Zugeständnisse sind nichts weiter, als komplimentierte Verneinung oder halbherzige Bejahung. Zwei Leute, die beide nicht das bekommen, das ihnen vorschwebt und sich auf das einigen, was sie sich gegenseitig geben können. Du warst noch nie kompromissbereit, deine Scheidung nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür und du bist bereit deine Prinzipien zu vergessen. Es ist nicht so, als ob du generell großartige Feinfühligkeit von ihm erwartest hast und es sollte dir schmeicheln, dass Sawyer sich überhaupt nüchtern auf dich eingelassen hat, wenn es sein erstes Mal war.

Yeah, was auch immer.

Du hättest ohne dieses Kompliment auskommen können, mit mehr Erfahrung und Kondomen. Verdrängst eure Unterhaltung und die möglichen Erklärungen, die du ihm noch liefern musst in den Hintergrund deines Verstandes und konzentrierst dich nur auf den Körper unter deiner Hand und die Hitze in deinem Unterleib.

Drückst ihn wieder gegen den Baum und lässt deine Instinkte überhand gewinnen.

Vergisst deine letzten zivilisierten Regeln und Dogmen.

Ihr seid in der Wildnis. Zeit sich einzuprägen, dass jeder Tag euer letzter sein kann und nichts sicher ist. Schon gar nicht Sex. Dies euer Abschied ist und du überzeugt bist, Sawyer nicht wiederzusehen. Du keinen Eindruck auf ihn machen musst, der über einen Orgasmus hinausgeht.

Das Wissen hat etwas Befreiendes.

Verlierst dich in eurem Kuss und seinen zögernden Armen, die um deine Schultern gehen, platzierst einen Arm um seinen Nacken und lässt deine freie Hand tiefer über seine Brust wandern. Fühlst seinen Herzschlag unter deinen Fingerspitzen pochen und sich beschleunigen, durch jede Zelle deines Körpers widerhallen. Du heute durch deine verlorene Abwehr, so viel aufnahmefähiger für jeden Sinneseindruck bist.

So leicht in ein Echo verfällst.

Reibst dich gegen Sawyers Unterleib und seine Arme fallen auf deinen unteren Rücken, ziehen dich näher, die fehlenden Jeans unmissverständlich genießend. Presst deinen Körper in seinen und versuchst deinem Schwanz den Befehl zu geben, die quälende Langsamkeit nicht als bösartige Foltermethode anzusehen und die mangelnde Friktion nicht als pure Vernachlässigung. Du dir ebenso wie er darüber bewusst bist, dass du keine Liebe machst und Sawyers Unschuld noch immer relativ ist. Du deshalb eigentlich keine Entschuldigung für Sanftheit besitzt.

Aber Nervosität nicht unbedingt die Emotion ist, die du in einem Liebhaber wecken willst.

Wenigstens gehörte Schüchternheit nicht zu seinen hervorstechenden Eigenschaften.

Dir fallen die offensichtlichen Details, die eine so deutliche Sprache sprechen, erst jetzt mit dem Wissen auf. Wenn du dich standhaft weigerst deinen Verstand einzusetzen, bist du im Zusammensetzen eines Puzzles ziemlich lahm. Die fehlenden Teile ergeben ein Bild.

Dass du sein Erster bist, scheint in seiner Anspruchslosigkeit durch, ihn fasziniert alles. Er lehnt sich begierig in jede Berührung und du magst die unvorhergesehene Macht, die es dir über ihn gibt. Du fühlst dich begehrt und ein wenig geehrt. Genug, dass sie dich spielerisch einfach für die fehlende Erfahrung entschädigt und das Ganze einen neuen Charme für dich bekommt. Nicht genug, dass du dich von deiner natürlichen Dominanz einfangen lässt oder vergisst, dass du eigentlich deine komplette Niederlage im Sinn gehabt hast und die wahrscheinlich schon fünf Minuten hinter dir liegen würde, wenn dies nicht sein Premierefick mit einem Mann wäre.

Sawyer tatsächlich lernfähig ist und er ahmt deine Bewegungen mit kurzer Verzögerung nach, du verfluchst die Vaselindose in deiner einen Hand, die dich in deiner Erkundung seines Körpers einschränkt und schließt stattdessen deine andere Faust um seine Erektion. Streichst mit dem Daumen in festen Kreisen über die Spitze, hörst ihn wimmern, verteilst das Precum und fühlst seine Hitze. Seinen Puls. Sein Stöhnen. Es wie ein stummer Donner durch seinen Oberkörper rumpelt und schließlich auf deiner Zunge landet. Du liebst den Geschmack seiner Niederlage. Veränderst deinen Griff und beginnst ein gleichmäßiges Pumpen. Wartest kurz und yeah, er folgt deiner Führung, seine Finger legen sich fest um deinen Schwanz und sein Rhythmus passt sich deinem an, macht dich atemlos und bedürftig, deine Knie werden weich.

Das einzige, das weich wird und du willst dich von seinem Mund lösen.

Versuchst Luft zu kriegen, du brauchst Raum bevor der Sauerstoffmangel oder die Hitze dich umwirft. Aber seine Lippen brennen sich in deine und er hat den Vorteil, dass er noch eine freie Hand besitzt und deinen Nacken damit einfängt. Du ergibst dich dem Schwindel, der dich benommen macht und der Punkte hinter deinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzen lässt. Fuck. Du kannst dich an keinen Handjob erinnern, der dich je so angeturnt hat und du denkst, dass du auch selten, eine so lange Zeitspanne ohne irgendeine Form von Orgasmus auskommen musstest. Der Gedanke an eines deiner Ziele die Empfindung verschärft, fühlst dich taumeln. Es wäre so einfach den Damm niederzureißen und einfach zu kommen.

Einfach in seiner Hand in ein kurzes Inferno zu explodieren. Aber das ist zu simpel.

Du bist dir trotzdem fast sicher, dass dir das jetzt reichen würde. Aber nur fast.

Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass du mindestens drei Wochen keinen Moment mehr für dich hattest, indem du nicht todmüde warst und irgendwie haben sich deine Prioritäten durch pures Überleben verschoben und es wird Zeit sie zurechtzurücken. Guter Sex ist Luxus und du bist ausgehungert danach. Was dich deine Hand lösen lässt und er flucht in deinen Mund und du grinst in seinen Kuss. Schnappst seine Unterlippe mit deinen Zähnen und er sollte sehr glücklich sein, dass du mehrere Aufgaben simultan erledigen kannst.

Setzt deine Zunge ein, um ihn zu begütigen und öffnest die vergessene Dose in deiner anderen Hand und verteilst dann die Vaselin auf seinem Schwanz. Schluckst die andere Kaskade von seinen Flüchen und du wolltest es hart und so bereitest du dich nicht vor, verteilst nur noch mehr Creme auf dir und schließt dann den Deckel und lässt erleichtert die Dose fallen. Zeit zum deinem eigentlichen Ziel und dem Hauptteil dieses Intermezzos zu kommen. Löst dich mit einem abrupten Ruck von seinem Mund, weil du sicher bist, ihm anders nicht entrinnen zu können.

Deine Stimme klingt abgeklärter, als du dir zutraust, mit mehr Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten, als du besitzen solltest. „Okay, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das schon mal mit einer Frau gemacht hast, aber es benötigt kein Genie für Analsex. Du dringst langsam und gleichmäßig in mich ein, gibst mir dann einen Moment, um mich an deine Größe zu gewöhnen und dann der konservative Sexpart. Irgendwelche Fragen?”

Nachbohrend, „Du willst das wirklich?”

Sawyer klingt etwas ungläubig, unter seiner unüberhörbaren Erregung. Er wäre offenbar ebenso leicht mit den Handjob zu befriedigen gewesen. Du ebenfalls unter normalen Umständen, nur waren deine heute ziemlich nervenaufreibend.

Du rollst die Augen und erwiderst ironisch, „Jesus, nein, ich will händchenhaltend mit dir in den Sonnenuntergang gehen und über unsere Zukunft hier auf diesem tropischen Inselparadies diskutieren, wenn möglich mit malerischer Hochzeit am Strand.”

Fängst deine Ironie ein, als du seine irritierte Miene siehst. Kein guter Zeitpunkt für Sarkasmus. Das Ganze war verwirrend genug für ihn, ohne dass er es mit deiner sauren Laune aufnehmen muss, wenn er versucht deinetwillen kompromissbereit zu sein und ihr beide ward sowieso besser, wenn ihr komplett aufs Reden verzichtet. Oder Kompromisse.

Atmest tief durch, beschwichtigend, „Ich will es nicht, aber ich brauche es heute und das ist ein elementarer Unterschied. Deshalb langsam, du bist der erste in den letzten Jahren, der mich toppt. Fühl’ dich geehrt.”

Du ahnst, dass Sawyer mit dem Privileg nichts anzufangen weiß, aber es ist nicht so, als ob du es ihm aus Verbundenheit zugestehst oder als Ausgleich, wie es bei Marc der Fall war. Es sind äußere Umstände, die hierher führten und du brauchst deine Kontrolle zurück und der beste Weg im Augenblick ist der, sie endgültig zu verlieren.

Siehst sein bekräftigendes Nicken und ihr tauscht die Plätze.

Deine Hände greifen erneut den Baum, deine Stirn gegen deine überkreuzten Unterarme gedrückt, probierst du dich in die ungewohnt unterwürfige Position hinein zu relaxen. Drückst den Rücken durch und fühlst Sawyer dicht hinter dir. Vertraust auf seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung, denn er ist nicht bis zum Anschlag in dir versunken und das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Bist dir nicht sicher, ob du gerade die Geduld hättest, wenn die Positionen verdreht wären und das ein weiterer Vorteil für dich ist. Die Beine leicht gespreizt, versuchst du dich zu entspannen und deinen Atem gleichmäßig zu halten, als du seine Handflächen von deinem Nacken langsam über deine Schulterblätter gleiten fühlst, schließt du die Augen. Er seine Finger weit über deine Rippen spreizt, sie mit stetig zunehmenden Druck über deine Seite fahren. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob es purer Instinkt ist, aber er erreicht es, dir genau die richtige Mischung aus Zurückhaltung und Ungeduld mit dieser Geste mitzugeben und deine Zuversicht wächst, dass du hierbei voll auf deine Kosten kommen wirst.

Spürst wie sich eine Hand von deiner Hüfte löst, versuchst dich daran zu erinnern zu atmen, auf das vorzubereiten, was kommen wird. Vergisst die Bedeutung von Luft als du seine Schwanzspitze probeweise über dich gleiten fühlst, nur um dann langsam in dich einzudringen. Fuck, du hattest das Gefühl vergessen, was mit dem ersten Ausdehnen verbunden ist und deine Finger krallen sich in die raue Oberfläche, konzentrierst dich auf Sawyers, die sich in deine Hüften klammern. Das Brennen ist beinahe zu viel, du wolltest es unvorbereitet, die Quittung fühlst du gerade in jedem überstrapazierten Nervenende und du kannst nichts gegen dein innerliches Fluchen unternehmen.

Beißt in deinen Unterarm, um das ‘Stop!’ zurückzuhalten und der Schmerz lenkt ein wenig ab, fühlst plötzlich Sawyers Zähne tief in deiner Schulter und dieser Schmerz lenkt definitiv ab. Drängst dich dagegen und du bist beinahe überrumpelt, als du seinen Körper komplett gegen deinen gepresst fühlst.

Ein Naturtalent. Dein Instinkt lag richtig, er ist gut im toppen.

Hölle, bei seiner Größe hättest du mehr Widerstand von deiner Seite erwartet.

Aber es fühlt sich gut an, der Schmerz flacht ab und wird durch ein intensiveres Feuer ersetzt, als du probeweise deinen Hintern kreist. Das Zittern, das durch seinen Körper geht, wird durch deinen weitergeleitet. Magst den Nachhall seiner Leidenschaft in dir, die deine weiter aufputscht und anstachelt.

Echos, du könntest dich an seine in dir gewöhnen.

Spannst testend deine Muskeln an. Gut. Deine Hüfte stößt hart zurück. Besser.

Sein Mund löst sich mit einem heftigen, „Shit!”, von deiner Schulter.

Seine Finger pressen sich tiefer in dein Fleisch und du stützt mehr von eurem Gewicht gegen den Baum, schwingst erneut gegen ihn und er erhöht den Druck. Hält dich an deinem Platz, seine Stirn gegen deinen Hinterkopf gepresst, sein Atem heiß im Nacken. Abgehackt in deinen Ohren und die Bewegungslosigkeit wird quälend.

„Sawyer?” Es ist nicht wirklich eine Frage.

Die Anspannung klingt perfekt in seiner Stimme durch, drohend, „Gib mir einen Moment, wenn du nicht willst, dass dies in weniger als einer Minute vorbei ist.”

Du hättest nichts dagegen. Du bist schon so lange auf der Grenze, dass der Absprung überfällig erscheint, die perfekte Niederlage so nah. Hältst den Mund, fügst dich in deine passiven Status, genießt das Gefühl seiner Härte und des Angefülltseins. Dann beginnt er sich zu bewegen. Lange gleichmäßige Stöße, die durch deinen Körper dröhnen, dich vibrieren lassen und an die längst vergessenen Vorteile dieser Position erinnern. Daran dass du nur nehmen musst, aber dein Instinkt beim Sex zu geben ist ebenso ausgeprägt, wie seiner den Schmerz zu teilen.

Fällst in seine Dynamik und gegen seinen Körper.

Dein Kopf fällt auf seine Schulter zurück, auf der Suche nach Halt, nach Unterstützung, das hier ist zu unbekannt für dich. Zu fremdartig und betörend und du fühlst seine Lippen und Zähne, die deine Schulter und deinen Hals bearbeiten. Du dich verlierst, zwischen beißen und lecken, blind seinem Takt folgst. Genauso wechselhaft, wie du seinen Charakter immer eingeschätzt hast, aber du lernst gerade, dass er nur die verborgenen Motive widerspiegelt. Offen auf die Spannungen reagiert, die unter der Oberfläche liegen und die andere meist unangetastet lassen. Zwischen seinen flachen Stößen und denen, die dich bis ins Mark erschüttern, lernst du eine Menge über ihn. Zwischen den Variationen eines Themas und du dich fragst, auf wie viel unterschiedliche Weisen er dich in den Wahnsinn treiben kann.

Sawyer erhöht das Tempo weiter, ändert den Winkel etwas und trifft deine Prostata.

Du gehst in die Knie und stürzt gegen den Baum. Er folgt dir geschmeidig, nicht einmal seinen Rhythmus unterbrechend. Sucht den Winkel erneut und wird fündig, die Punkte, die du gesehen hast, verwandeln sich in pulsierende Kometen. Du bist dir jeder seiner Bewegungen zu bewusst. Die Gluthitze in deinem Unterleib ist dabei dich zu versengen und dann sind seine Hände plötzlich auf deinem Schwanz und dein Kopf fällt besiegt auf seine Schulter.

Seine Stoppel brennen sich in deine überempfindliche Haut.

Deine Sinne laufen Amok. Laufen ineinander über. Überlaufen sich.

Seine Lippen auf deiner Pulsader, das Geräusch deines Herzschlags in deinen Ohren und du siehst Rot hinter deinen geschlossenen Lidern, als er den Griff verstärkt. Sawyers Stimme in dem Chaos untergeht und er genauso substanzlos und universell wird.

Sein abgehackter Dirty Talk aus zusammenhanglosen Worten und Flüchen besteht, die sich auf, „Gott, du bist so eng. Das ist unglaublich!”, reduzieren lassen, wenn du die fehlenden Grammatik außer Acht lässt und die Pausen übergehst, die dazwischenliegen und die nur durch sein Tempo, Lecken und Stöhnen gefüllt werden. Er seinen Puls schließlich gnadenlos in dich hineinpumpt und du zu weit weg für zusammenhängende Gedanken bist, die über ‘Fuck!’ hinausgehen.

Noch nicht einmal fähig, ihm härter entgegenzukommen.

Drehst den Kopf noch ein Stück und er kommt dir entgegen, brennt seinen verschwitzten Kuss auf deine Lippen und in deine Synapsen. Dann zieht sein Daumen einen markanten Kreis auf deiner Schwanzspitze und du fällst. Kommst in einer harten Symphonie aus Schreien, Stöhnen und Verdammen in seinen Mund.

So hart, dass es schmerzt und dir kurz schwarz vor Augen wird.

Du fällst kraftlos auf deine überkreuzten Unterarme gegen den Baum mit Sawyer im Rücken. Er folgt dir in den Untergang mit vier tiefen Stößen und seinen Zähnen so fest in deiner Schulter vergraben, als ob er einen Bissen von dir auf seine Reise mitnehmen will. Der Schmerz katapultiert dich aus dem glückseligen Nirwana und zurück in die Gegenwart, fühlst die Muskelzuckungen, die unkontrolliert durch euch beide schießen in den Nachwehen. Allmählich abflauen und nachlassen.

So wie die tanzenden Sterne hinter deinen geschlossenen Lidern sich dämpfen und in Schwärze übergehen. Dein Puls nicht mehr in jeder Zelle nach hämmert, sein Herzschlag in deinem Rücken sich ebenfalls langsam beruhigt. Er ein einlullendes Pochen wird und euer Atem auf normal zurückgeht. Bis die einzige Bewegung, die träge seiner Zunge gegen sein Mark ist. Das würde ein blutrotes Mal hinterlassen, du bist zu unbeschwert, trotz seiner Schwere und kannst dich nicht dazu aufraffen, ihn deswegen anzumachen.

Sex konnte eindeutig ein gutes Mittel zur Stressbekämpfung sein.

Vielleicht solltest du es den Überlebenden verschreiben und du lachst leise.

“Is’ was, Doc?” Sein Südstaatenakzent schlägt voll durch, so wie das sexy Lächeln, das in seiner Stimme liegt und dich noch tiefer in die gute Laune einwebt, die dich überrollt.

„Nope, mir wurde nur gerade klar, dass dir tatsächlich daran lag, mir eine Wahrheit unter die Haut zu nagelnd. Es nur nicht die erwartete war.”

„Mmh?” Er zieht sich vorsichtig aus dir zurück und bleibt gegen deinen Rücken gelehnt auf dir liegen, trotz der Dschungelhitze ist sein Körper ein angenehmes Gewicht. Ihr seid beide klatschnass und seine Finger kreisen abwesend über das Tattoo deiner Schulter. „Welche?”

Amüsiert von dir, „Dass ich es mag von dir gefickt zu werden.”

Sein Erstaunen hält sich in Grenzen, „Das war unerwartet?”

„Yeah, ebenso wie dein Drang, dein Territorium mit deinen Zähnen zu markieren.”

Selbstzufrieden von Sawyer, „Du kannst meinem weiblichen Fanclub beitreten, das ist das Clubabzeichen. Mitgliedschaft hat seine Vorteile und bis jetzt hat sich noch niemand über mein Talent beschwert, höchstens wenn ich nicht mehr bereit war, es einzusetzen.”

Du kannst nichts gegen das Lächeln über so viel Arroganz und Narzissmus tun, gibst ihm mit deiner Schulter zu verstehen, dass er aufstehen soll oder dich zumindest gehen lassen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, rollt er sich von deinem Rücken und lehnt relaxt gegen den Stamm.

Du stehst gemächlich auf, grinst über seine halbherzigen Versuche seine Hose wieder hochzuziehen, die den Zwischenfall irgendwie verdreht an seinen Füßen durchgestanden hat, ohne dabei seine liegende Position zu verlassen und bist wieder an eine Dschungelkatze erinnert. Nur ohne die gefährliche Eleganz und mit mehr Spieltrieb, dein Grinsen wird breiter und du beginnst ebenfalls deine Jeans anzuziehen.

Dein spöttischer Unterton ist vergnügt, „Dann kann ich mich also glücklich schätzen, dass deine Abreise heute, mich vor dem grausamen Schicksal rettet, dein durchdrehender Stalker zu werden?”

Seine Grübchen vertiefen sich mit seinem breiten Lächeln, nachdem er schließlich den Reißverschluss und Gürtel geschlossen hat, fällt sein Blick auf dich zurück, „Yeah, bist du nicht ein glücklicher Bastard, Jack? Dein männlicher Stolz und dein Macho-Image kommen unbeschadet davon.”

Yeah, das war immer deine größte Sorge im Inselparadies. Zusammen mit der, dass du von deiner unerwiderten Liebe zu Sawyer konsumiert werden könntest.

Der Gedanke ist zu absurd und du spürst, wie das offene Lachen in dir hochschießt. Dröhnend und so gut, dass du dich fragst, warum du in der Vergangenheit so selten dem Drang nachgegeben hast oder dem mit Sawyer Zeit zu verbringen, wenn er dich so fühlen lässt und in dein Lachen einstimmt. Bis du dich erinnerst, dass dein Drang in erster Linie darin bestand, ihm seinen Hals umzudrehen. Abgesehen von den Tatsachen, dass er dich in den Wahnsinn treibt, Rot sehen lässt und deine Nerven bis zum äußersten strapaziert und du zu spät erkannt hast, dass das außerordentlich angenehme Eigenschaften sein können.

Als du dich schließlich beruhigt hast, schüttelst ungläubig lächelnd den Kopf, über seine verdrehte Logik und deine, „Sicherlich hätte ich deine weitere Anwesenheit verkraftet und ein gutes Statussymbol für dich abgegeben. Der Doktor schlägt die sexy Blondine hier jeden Tag. Noch ein Schicksal das mir glücklicherweise erspart bleibt. Am Ende wärst du unter Umständen mein Stalker geworden, Sawyer.” 

„James.” Du pausierst mit deinem Shirt, blickst ihn verblüfft an und siehst seinen offenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Legst den Kopf schief, nicht sicher, ob es ein Witz ist, „James, wie James der Butler, weil du mich so gut bedient hast?”

Er verneint, als ob er es bereut, überhaupt davon angefangen zu haben, die gute Laune löst sich auf, „Nope, James wie James Ford.”

„James Ford?” Der Name rollt über deine Zunge, ohne Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Damit kehrt das Amüsement in seinen Augen zurück, so strahlend und plötzlich wie die Sonne, die durch eine dunkle Wolkendecke bricht und der Ernst um seinen Mundwinkel ergeben eine seltsame Mischung. „Du kannst mich in deinen privaten Phantasien James nennen, solange du Sawyer nachts lauthals durchs Camp brüllst, damit jeder weiß, wer den Doc um den Schlaf bringt und heißlaufen lässt.”

Du nickst etwas sprachlos und dir wird klar, dass du nie nach seinem Vornamen gefragt hast, noch nicht einmal seinen richtigen Namen gekannt hast. Und er Sawyer für dich bleiben wird, zumindest in der Variation, in der du von ihm genommen wirst und deinen Schmerz, Kontrolle und Verantwortung vergisst. James vielleicht in den Phantasien zum Einsatz kommt, in denen du ihn gedanklich so hart kommen lässt, bis er eine knochenlose Masse unter deinem Körper ist.

Lässt ihn Namenlos, weil es momentan richtig erscheint.

Seine Aussicht wochenlang auf einem Floß mit zwei Männern, einem Kind und ohne Privatsphäre und wirkliche Erleichterung festzustecken, nach eurem Zusammentreffen geradezu Schikane gleicht. Du dich zumindest allein in den Dschungel oder Ozean zurückziehen kannst. Sex wieder ziemlich weit oben auf deiner gedanklichen Liste steht und nur das Wissen, dass du in naher Zukunft keinen mehr bekommen wirst, ihn nicht zu Punkt zwei nach Überleben macht.

Dein Blick bleibt auf der 9mm liegen.

Die Chance sehr real ist, dass die vier bei diesem Unterfangen da draußen sterben werden und sie sind sich über die Risiken klar. Zumindest die drei Erwachsenen. Eine gute Chance besteht, dass die Leute, die zurückbleiben ebenfalls bald dieses Schicksal teilen werden und nicht jeder das relative Glück einer Kugel im Schädel haben wird. Die Bedrohung durch die Anderen realer mit dem schwarzen Rauch erscheint und die gesamte Insel mysteriöser. Tödlicher in ihrer Schönheit. Das Gefühl sich einstellt, dass es letztlich keinen Unterschied macht, wo ihr dem Tod begegnet.

Die Insel euch dann erlegt, wenn es in ihrem Sinne ist.

Rennen und verstecken nur das Ende unwürdevoller machen, du den unsichtbaren Augen hier keiner Macht zuordnen willst. Ihnen keine Macht über dein Leben und deine Entscheidungen zugestehen willst und du dich fragst, ob alleine der Gedankengang verrückt ist. Schüttelst den Kopf, verbietest dir weiterzudenken, weil du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, ob er dich härter oder weicher machen wird. Löst deinen Blick von der Waffe und sein Gesicht ist ernst, er ahnt, wohin deine Gedanken gewandert sind.

Du hart in deinen Überzeugungen bleiben musst. Du leben willst. Du hier gebraucht wirst.

Du den Mann vor dir vermissen wirst. Das nichts ändert und alles.

Sawyer eine der größten Nervensägen war, die dir jemals begegnet ist. Einer der wenigen Menschen, die du nach Sex mit ihnen schlechter durchschauen kannst als vorher. Aber jetzt gerne besser verstehen würdest. Er dein Interesse geweckt hat. Nicht nur deinen sexuellen Hunger. Du denkst, dass du dir jetzt die Zeit nehmen würdest. Aber es ist irrelevant, ihr habt keine und das war der Grund für Sex in erster Instanz. Ordnest ihn in die Liste deiner TopFive-Fucks ein und Sawyer scheint von seinem Ausflug in homosexuelle Gefilde ebenfalls nicht dauerhaft traumatisiert.

Sparst dir die Floskeln, von Glück und Wiedersehen.

Einen festen Handschlag und ein Nicken später bist du unterwegs zum Strand, wieder in Kontrolle und nicht auf der Flucht. Das Gewicht des Koffers ist nicht zu schwer und das der Verantwortung ebenfalls tragbar.

Du bist nur ein Mensch, du wirst weiter Fehler machen. Menschen werden sterben und du deine Momente der Schwäche haben. Aber du denkst, dass du jetzt die Stärke haben wirst, einfach deine Erholungsphasen zu fordern. Der Schmerz erinnert dich daran, was real ist. Wie schwach du sein darfst. Welche Erkenntnisse du verloren und welche du gewonnen hast.

Zwar nicht so permanent wie eine Tätowierung, aber augenblicklich ebenso effizient.

Dein Blick wandert über den türkisblauen Ozean an den Riffs.

Du wirst ein Auffrischen der Farben dieses speziellen Tattoos vermissen.

_Think of all the fun you had._  
_(We won't stand for hazy eyes anymore)_  
_The finest line divides a night well spent from a waste of time._  
_(We won't stand for)_  
_Think of all the days you spent alone with just your T.V. set and I_  
_(We won't stand for hazy eyes anymore)_  
_I can barely smile_  
_(We won't stand for)_

Dir sind die Veränderungen an Sawyer schon vorher aufgefallen und du weißt, dass du eigentlich dein Leben in vor und nach dem Flugzeugabsturz einteilen solltest, denn anderthalb Monate sind nicht genug Zeit für andere gravierende Wechsel. Aber es gibt ein neues Nachher auf dieser Insel seit vor vier Tagen drei erschöpfte Männer morgens auf einem Wrack unweit des Strandlagers wieder an Land gespült worden sind und dieses Nachher hat mit Walt und dessen Verschwinden zu tun. Davor war das Nachher Sawyers Geständnis deinen Vater betreffend und davor Boones Tod und davor Claires Entführung und davor Sayids Informationsbeschaffung und davor der Absturz.

Du hast genügend Vorhers auf der Insel angehäuft und deine Lektion mitgenommen.

Du hast sogar aufgehört innerlich auf eine neue Katastrophe zu warten. Du wirst einfach mit den Konsequenzen umgehen. Du hast aufgehört zu planen, denn deine Erfahrung hier hat gezeigt, dass du zur Gegenreaktion verdammt bist. Dass was immer auch passieren soll, eintreffen wird und dann kommt dein Part in diesem Spiel zum Tragen.

Schadensbegrenzung. Du bist meistens gut darin.

Dein neues Leben hier unterscheidet sich nicht so sehr von deinem alten, wie die meisten annehmen. Du drehst noch immer deine täglichen Visitenrunden zwischen den Höhlen und dem Strand. Und du wirst noch immer gerufen, wenn die Situation kritisch wird. Wirklich, der einzige Unterschied ist, dass du kein Apartment mit Luxusbadezimmer oder Privatsphäre hast, in das du dich zurückziehen kannst und nicht mehr nur auf medizinische Notfälle begrenzt bist. Immer in Bereitschaft bist. Du kannst deinem eigentlichen Beruf nicht nachgehen und es macht dich manchmal verrückt. Du bist nicht nur wegen deines Vater Chirurg geworden, sondern weil deine Patienten in Narkose waren. Keine langwierigen Therapien, sondern meistens eine Operation bevor sie entweder zur Rehabilitation weitergeleitet wurden oder nachhause geschickt wurden.

Manchmal in einem Sarg, aber du bist kein Gott und dir über diese Tatsache bewusst.

Du hast dich immer gescheut falsche Erwartungen zu wecken, obwohl du einer der Besten deines Fachbereichs bist und vielleicht wärst du heute schon Leiter der Chirurgie, wenn du mehr Ehrgeiz hättest. Wenn du nicht die Stelle abgelehnt hättest, die durch deine Aussage frei geworden ist. Aber dein Ehrgeiz beschränkte sich immer auf den OP und Ehrlichkeit, nicht Speichellecken.

Dein Vater blendete andere mit seiner Persönlichkeit und dein Talent beschränkte sich auf das Skalpell. Er war das, was man gemeinhin einen Gesellschaftsmenschen nennt. Etwas das nicht in deinen Genen liegt. Du ziehst die Stille vor und konzentriertes Arbeiten in Schweigen und du vermisst diese spezielle Gelassenheit eines OPs, der mit fünf oder mehr Mitarbeitern gefüllt ist, die dich einfach in Ruhe dein Ding durchziehen lassen. Das stetige Geräusch einer Herz-Kreislaufmaschine, das Piepen der Apparaturen und des Atemgeräts kombiniert mit dem sterilen Krankenhausgeruch. Du warst immer im Krankenhaus daheim und das ist einer der Gründe, warum du geschieden bist und dein Haus verloren hast.

Es ist dir nicht wichtig. War es nie.

Du weißt, dass die meisten hier deine Fähigkeiten respektieren, als Führer wie auch als Doktor. Dass nur wenige dich als Mensch mögen und dir ist es recht. Sie brauchen dich zum Überleben. Du brauchst Abstand, andernfalls wirst du emotional und das führt zu noch mehr Schwierigkeiten.

Denn du bist ein schwieriger Mensch und du weißt das zu genau.

Dir fehlt die Geduld auf Menschen einzugehen und du warst in den letzten 47 Tagen mehr als einmal versucht einem deiner ‘Patienten’ ein ‘Halt die Klappe!’ hinzuklatschen. Dass du auch erschöpft und gestresst bist, ohne dass sie dich mit ihren Wehwehchen belasten. Dass du keine Zeit hast, dir Nichtigkeiten anzuhören und du bekommst die Nachricht nonverbal durch oder dir fällt rechtzeitig ein, dass niemand hier nachhause geschickt wird und die Rehabilitation in deine Hände fällt. Du auf unbestimmte Zeit mit diesen Menschen feststeckst und du dich an einige und deren Macken schon gewöhnt hast. Du verstehst deinen Job, aber du fasst niemanden mit Samthandschuhen an und Small Talk ist für die Leute reserviert, mit denen du auskommst.

Du vermisst Sawyers Sticheleien und du magst diesen grüblerischen Mann nicht, der heute sein Gesicht trägt. Es gibt schon zu viele Geister auf dieser Insel und die Schuld in seiner Miene ist unbegründet, niemand macht ihm einen Vorwurf für Walts Entführung. Zusätzlich zu dem Fakt, dass er die 9mm zurückgebracht hat und du hast ihm kopfschüttelnd die Waffe aus der Hand genommen, an die er sich fester klammerte, als an sein Leben. Nicht dass er in Lebensgefahr schwebte, aber er neigt zum Melodrama und du findest das amüsant.

Das einzig halbwegs Amüsante in dem ganzen Desaster.

Wenn die Wunde sich nicht entzündet und Suns Kräuter scheinen dem vorzubeugen, dann kommt er mit einer weiteren Narbe davon. Diesmal sichtbar. Die Antibiotika, die er für seine Stichwunde erhalten hat, müssen reichen. Deine Apotheke neigt sich angsteinflößend schnell ihrem Ende zu und du versuchst von Sun zu lernen und Sawyer hat mit einem Nicken diesem Experiment zugestimmt. Er hat alles getan, um den Jungen zu beschützen und einen glatten Schulterdurchschuss, um es zu beweisen. Nur bist du nicht in der Lage ihm deine Position mitzuteilen, weshalb seine tägliche Wundversorgung in Schweigen stattfindet und du dir wünscht, dass er endlich seine spöttische Stimme wiederfindet und ihr zu eurer Macho-Routine zurückfindet.

Nur ist Schuld immer subjektiv und still. Eure Realität.

Du hasst diese Ruhe, sie lässt dir zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Boones Tod nagt noch immer an dir und du hast dich ebenso wie Sawyer weiter zurückgezogen. Yeah, Glashaus und all das, aber du würdest es wirklich vorziehen, wenn er endlich ein paar Steine werfen würde, die deine Scheiben und Fassung zerschmettern. Stattdessen versuchst diese professionelle Distanz zur Gruppe zurückzubekommen, von der du weißt, dass sie eine Illusion hier ist und dich am Ende nicht beschützen wird. Aber einen jungen Mann sterben zu sehen, denn du daheim in einer Routineoperation gerettet hättest, ist etwas auf dass dich niemand vorbereitet hat.

Nicht dein Studium, nicht dein Vater und erst recht nicht dein Gewissen.

Dein Verstand sagt dir, dass du alles getan hast, was du konntest und zeigt dir gleichzeitig, wie einfach es gewesen wäre. Mit Narkose, Medizin, einem ausgestatteten Operationssaal und medizinischen Personal würde Shannon widerwillige Betreuerin ihres genesenden Bruders spielen und nicht Kleider zwanghaft falten, um etwas Ordnung in dem Chaos ihrer Gefühle zu schaffen, die sein Tod hinterlassen hat. Sie ist nicht mehr an den Strand zurückgezogen, nachdem die Anderen nicht aufgetaucht sind und Charlie Aaron freudestrahlend zu Claire zurückbrachte.

So wie das Heroin. Du hast es dankbar angenommen, Schmerzmittel werden auch in Zukunft von dir gebraucht und hätte Boones Ende wahrscheinlich leichter für ihn gemacht oder dich. Du bist dir nicht ganz sicher, wem es mehr geholfen hätte und es ist so oder so eine hypothetische Frage. Du willst niemanden hier mehr sterben sehen, aber du weißt, dass es vorprogrammiert ist ohne Rettung. Denn du kennst die Gefahren der Insel und nicht nur die natürlichen. Du warst beinahe soweit zu hoffen, dass die Anderen nichts weiter als französische Ammenmärchen waren, bis das Floß zurückkehrte und die Männer Rousseaus Geschichte bestätigten.

Ihr habt beide Jungen nicht beschützen können, weder Aaron noch Walt.

Am wenigsten Boone und er ist der weitere Junge auf deiner Liste, den du unter Verluste abbuchst und Shannon lebt jetzt in den Höhlen und du bist nicht ganz sicher, ob es daran liegt, dass sie Lockes Anblick nicht ertragen kann und noch immer gewillt ist, ihm eine Kugel in den Schädel zu jagen oder ob am Strand zu viele Erinnerungen auf sie warten, die einen Neuanfang verhindern. Sawyer hat ebenfalls hier sein Lager aufgeschlagen und du bist dir sicher, dass er Michaels Anblick nur deshalb sucht, um sich selbst in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Du bist nicht eitel genug, um seinen Umzug auf dein Konto zu schieben.

Und du verstehst diesen Wunsch nach Selbstgeißelung. Weil du Shannon mit dem gleichen Blick auf Schritt und Tritt in den letzten zwei Woche beobachtet hast und sie dir mehr als einmal schreiend mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie verdammt noch mal in Ordnung ist, nur um kurz darauf mit Vincent im Dschungel zu verschwinden. Das war vor der Rückkehr des Boots. Seitdem hattest du wenig Zeit irgendjemand anzustarren. Du bist froh, dass Walt ihr den Hund überlassen hat, er tut ihr gut. Nur Michael wird von dessen Anblick heimgesucht und dir ist noch keine passende Lösung für dieses Problem eingefallen. Es ist auch nicht so dringend, da Michael sowieso nur die Nächte in den Höhlen verbringt.

Der Mann wird langsam von seiner Verzweiflung zerfressen und keiner eurer Versuche, seinen Sohn zu finden, war bisher von Erfolg gekrönt. Vier Tage suchen im Dschungel in kleinen Suchtrupps. Vier Tage, in denen du über deine Belastungsgrenze hinaus bist und du spürst die Erschöpfung in jedem Knochen. Du hast dich heute aus der Suchaktion ausgeklinkt, nachdem Sayid dir klarmachte, dass du körperlich nicht dazu in der Lage bist. Okay, er hat es auf keine Diskussion ankommen lassen, sondern hat er dich einfach nicht geweckt, als sie im Morgengrauen aufgebrochen sind und du nimmst den ‘freien’ Tag dankbar an.

Und du bist dir sicher, dass du Michael nicht mehr lange halten kannst und er sich auf eigene Faust loszieht, um weitere Kreise zu ziehen. Ihr seid noch auf keine Spur der Anderen getroffen. Keine Fährte. Nichts. Selbst Rousseau mit all ihrer Kenntnis über die Insel, ist ziellos. Du wunderst dich nicht, dass sie bereit war euch zu helfen. Wie ein Phantom aus dem Wald auftauchte und ihre Hilfe anbot. Walt ist ein Kind und sie hat eines verloren und du kennst das psychologische Trauma, das sie durchleidet und die 16 Jahre allein auf der Insel hat sie erstaunlich geistig klar überstanden.

Du bezweifelst, dass du dazu in der Lage wärst. Vor allem nicht allein.

Wahnsinn ist ein nicht zu unterschätzender Faktor auf dieser Insel und so sehr du auch versuchst, die Stimme der Vernunft zu sein, scheiterst du zeitweise kläglich.

Die Überlebenden wollen Antworten, die du nicht hast.

Du glaubst nicht an Schicksal, hast es nie getan, nie mit Überzeugung und du behältst Locke so gut du kannst im Auge. Was in den letzten Tagen ein gezwungenes Nicken bei den Morgenmeetings war, bevor ihr losgezogen seid. Denn dein innerer Gefahrendetektor sagt dir, dass er eine potentielle Bedrohung für alle ist. Seine Antworten sind genauso leer wie deine, genauso leer wie die Luke, die in einen leeren Bunker führte, der Boones Tod nicht rechtfertigt. Noch nicht einmal die ausgefallenen Jagdstunden und Wildschweine. Der Bunker ist noch nicht einmal groß genug, um mehr als zehn Überlebenden Schutz zu verschaffen und genauso angreifbar für einen Hinterhalt wie die Höhlen.

Trotzdem verschafft Locke sich Gehör mit seinem Gerede über Vorherbestimmung und Opfer. Er erinnert dich an einen dieser verrückten, charismatischen Sektenführer und seine Anhänger sind dir genauso suspekt. Es fällt dir schwer zu begreifen, weshalb er diese Macht über die Meute hat, dass tatsächlich Menschen bereit sind, ihm und seinen verdrehten Ansichten Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Glauben und es ist erstaunlich, dass es so viele sind, die glauben wollen. Aber du warst nie ein Kirchgänger und Gott entzieht sich dir im Grundkonzept. Du hast zu viele Götter in Weiß in Aktion gesehen, die Leben retteten, die verloren waren oder beendeten, obwohl deren Zeit noch nicht abgelaufen war, um an göttliche Fügung zu glauben.

Du siehst Locke und du siehst einen Schlächter, der die Schafe zur Opferbank bringt.

Du siehst Kate und wie sie beginnt für die einfachen Antworten zu fallen.

Du hast gesagt, sie soll dir den Rücken decken, aber du spürst, wie sie dir gegenüber distanzierter wird. Du weißt, dass vier Tage gemeinsames Suchen im Dschungel hier ausreicht, um Loyalität zu verschieben. Du kennst Lockes Charme aus eigener Erfahrung und dass er ein manipulierender alter Hund ist, der das Talent hat, seine Ideen als die eigenen zu verkaufen. Es überrascht dich ein bisschen, dass sie eine Vaterfigur oder einen Messias nötig hat. Du hast nicht erwartet, dass sie gerettet werden will und du bist bereit dir einzugestehen, dass ihre Seelenrettung keine Priorität auf deiner Liste hat.

Der Verrat ist nichtexistent. Du hast viele Schwächen, aber Naivität ist keine davon und du weißt, dass jeder seinen Weg finden muss und dabei die eigene Agenda verfolgt. Egal was andere von dir denken, du tust das richtige, weil du ein Perfektionist bist, der sich seine eigenen Fehler nicht verzeihen kann. Nicht aus einem Heldenkomplex heraus. Vaterkomplex vielleicht, aber du hast nie viel von Psychologie gehalten, die alles den Eltern in die Schuhe schieben will und du bist dir sicher, dass deine Kindheit nur Teil des Problems ist.

Erinnerst dich an deinen Vater, wie seine wortlose Geringschätzung über das Tattoo und seiner Meinung nach kindischen Rebellion deinerseits stummer Bestürzung wich, als du ihm Momente später kalt grinsend Marc, einen ‘guten Freund von der Uni’ vorgestellt hast und ihr händchenhaltend vor ihm gestanden seid. Du normalerweise nicht für öffentliche Zuschaustellung von Zuneigung bist, egal ob du eine Frau oder einen Mann bumst, aber diesmal nicht widerstehen konntest. Du schadenfroh die Schlüssel für das Ferienhaus über den Sommer gefordert hast, im Gegenzug zu deinem akademischen Erfolg und sein Blick zwischen euren Händen und deinem Unterarm hin und her wanderte, ohne jemals deine Augen zu treffen.

Du kannst deinem Vater viele Dinge vorwerfen, aber nicht dass er ein Homophobe war.

Im Gegensatz zu deiner Mutter.

Der Schlüssel war drei Minuten später in deiner Hand, zusammen mit einem seltsam verständnisvollen Grinsen von deinem Dad und ihr Gekreische dröhnte noch zehn Minuten später in deinen Ohren, wurde aber von deinem befreiten Lachen übertönt. Dein Vater hat diese überraschende Offenbarung mit dem gleichen Desinteresse aufgenommen, wie alle Eigenschaften, die nicht in sein Bild von dir passten und du weißt heute, dass das der Augenblick des Endes deiner offenen Rebellion war. Du hast deren Sinnlosigkeit und potenzielle Selbstzerstörung eingesehen und dich ab da vor allem auf deine Karriere konzentriert.

Marc war nicht mehr als eine Sommerromanze. Ihr wusstet das schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt und eure Wege trennten sich reibungslos nach den Ferien. Er zog nach New York und du zurück nach LA. Ohne Drama, ihr seid heute noch Freunde. Platonische. Er hat seine bestimmende Ader und männliche Hausfrau in N.Y. gefunden. Ihr wart beide zu dominant, um auf Dauer als Paar zu funktionieren, was ihn nicht daran hinderte dein Trauzeuge zu werden.

Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass das einer der Unterschiede zwischen Männern und Frauen ist. Denn Sarah korrespondiert seit dem Ende eurer Beziehung nur noch über ihre Anwälte mit dir. Marc tauchte dagegen unvermittelt bei dir auf, nachdem er von der Trennung von ihr durch deine Email gehört hatte und zog mit dir durch jede noch so schäbige Kneipe. Sparte sich das ‘Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt’ und bestellte indessen eine Runde um die andere, bis du irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht weinend an seiner Schulter zusammengebrochen bist und ihn fragtest, ob du beziehungsunfähig bist. Du glaubst, dass nur seine irische Abstammung es ihm erlaubte nach all den Bieren und Whiskeys dir noch eine halbwegs nüchterne Antwort zu geben, ‘Nah, du bist nur unfähig dich zu öffnen, jemand anders deine Gefühle oder Bedürfnisse mitzuteilen. Besonders wenn dich was belastet.’

Am nächsten Morgen wurde dir klar, dass das eigentlich dasselbe ist.

Nur netter ausgedrückt. Es Zeit für ein neues Tattoo wurde.

Nicht einmal deine Hochzeit mit Sarah hat deine Mutter nach diesem ersten Zwischenfall mit Marc wieder mit dir versöhnt, obwohl du weiß Gott diskret genug warst. Und du denkst, dass sie in einer ziemlich verkehrten Welt lebt, in der eine fahrlässige Tötung einer schwangeren Patientin unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol leichter zu verzeihen ist, als die Experimentierphase ihres Sohnes. Dessen latente Bisexualität. Fragst dich für einen Moment, ob sie die unzweifelhafte Aufmerksamkeit liebt, die der Flugzeugabsturz ausgelöst haben muss. ‘Arme Mrs. Shephard, sie hat nicht nur ihren Mann verloren, sondern jetzt auch den Sohn. Wie tragisch. Wie ungerecht.’

Was für ein Bullshit.

Sie hat euch nie gehabt und nie gewollt. Du weißt, dass sie weder deinen Vater noch dich so geliebt hat, wie das Prestige, welches ihr ihr in der Vergangenheit eingebracht hattet und an das, was du durch deine Aussage nicht nur deinem Vater angetan hast, sondern ihr genommen hast. Vor allem ihr. Rufschädigung und dass sie sich mehr als dein Opfer fühlte, als sie es dem toten Opfer deines Vaters zugestand. Denn es war kein einmaliger Kunstfehler und du hast nicht alle Wahrheiten vor dem Ausschuss offen dargelegt.

Hast deinen Vater auf die eine Art geschützt, die dein Gewissen zuließ.

Du fragst dich, ob sie jetzt wieder hocherhobenen Hauptes in den Country Club gehen kann. Ob dein Verschwinden, dein _Tod_ sie wieder in die standesgemäße, verlogene Gesellschaft hereinbrachte, die sie so sehr liebt. Fragst dich, ob sie es bedauert dich nach Australien geschickt zu haben und glaubst es nicht. Erinnerst dich an ihre eisige Art der Erziehung, die mehr mit Ignorieren gemein hatte und die Bestrafung deiner Eltern als du mit sechzehn Joints auf eurer Veranda geraucht hast. Und du gibst heute offen zu, dass das ein ziemlich mitleidserregender Schrei nach Aufmerksamkeit war und sie ihn trotzdem überhört haben. Schickten dich indessen in aller kühlen Förmlichkeit auf eine Privatschule für das letzte Highschool-Jahr und die Distanz hat euch trotzdem gut getan. Die gröbsten Züge deiner pubertierenden Revolte eingefangen, die dich in ihrer Nähe wahrscheinlich konsumiert hätte. In seiner Nähe.

Stattdessen in dir den Wunsch weckte besser als er zu sein. In allem.

Dir selbst zu beweisen, dass du ihn und seine Anerkennung nicht brauchst.

Du hast sie dennoch post mortem bekommen und du wirst damit leben lernen.

Sawyers kleine Ansprache über deinen Vater hat dich mit vielem konfrontiert, das in dir im Argen lag und eine Last von deinen Schultern genommen, die du zu lange mit dir rumgeschleppt hast. Egal wie schmerzhaft der Augenblick war, er hat dich ausgeglichen und versöhnt. Du hast durch ihn eine andere Seite deines Vaters gesehen, von der du immer gewusst hast, dass sie da war und die er vor dir immer verborgen hat und du verstehst ihn besser und das ist das Ende der Geschichte.

Er war nur ein Mann mit Fehlern und Schwächen und du kannst langsam an die Wahrheit dieser Worte glauben. Diese Wunde ist bereit zu verheilen und du bist niemand, der Verletzungen offen hält, nur damit du an alte Narben erinnert wirst. Du bist nicht nachtragend, aber ebenso wenig vergesslich und du hast diesen Zug an dir vor einer langen Zeit akzeptiert.

Deine eigene Vergangenheit hat wenige dunkle Stellen, die wirklich dein eigenes Verschulden sind und die weiße Weste mit Tattoos passt am besten zu dir. An Tagen, an denen du dich ausgeglichen fühlst, an anderen hat sie mehr mit einer mentalen Zwangsjacke gemein, die deine Gefühle im Zaum hält.

Du stehst am Rande des Strandes im Schatten gegen einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtest Locke. Sein Team nutzt diesen Tag ebenfalls für eine Verschnaufpause und Kate sucht seine Nähe und du fühlst das Misstrauen in dir. Du kannst dir keinen Reim auf ihn machen, der über verrückt oder besessen hinausgeht und du fragst dich, wann er sich endgültig seinen Wahnvorstellungen hingegeben hat, dass er wichtig ist.

Dass dies seine Bestimmung ist.

„Du hasst ihn.”

Du unterdrückst das Bedürfnis, wie ein Mädchen zu schreien und büßt nur etwas von deiner legeren Haltung ein, als Sawyer wie ein Schatten neben dich tritt.

„Jesus, Sawyer, hör auf dich anzuschleichen.” Das ist ein weiterer Zug seit dem neusten Nachher, den du nicht an ihm magst, normalerweise hörtest du ihn schon aus sicherer Entfernung anstürmen. Genug Zeit um zu flüchten oder dich auf die Konfrontation einzustellen. Da er seinen Kampfgeist seit Walts Entführung verloren zu haben scheint, ist es de facto einerlei, aber du kannst auf das Herzrasen verzichten, das sein unerwartetes Materialisieren aus dem Nichts hervorruft.

Sein sarkastisches Grinsen blitzt auf und du siehst es das erste Mal seit dem neusten Vorher. „Warum? Ist dein Herz für diese Art von Aufregung nicht ausgelegt? Dann solltest du vielleicht die Führungsrolle abgeben und dich zur Ruhe setzen, Doc.”

Fällst spielerisch einfach in das alte Muster und gibst ihn deinen patentiert herablassenden Blick, den er mit einem Schulterzucken abstreift und fortfährt, „Oder deiner Umgebung mehr Beachtung schenken. Man weiß nie, welches Monster als nächstes aus dem Mystery-Dschungel kriecht.”

Du rollst die Augen über diese offensichtliche Kritik und dass es sich beinahe wie ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag anhört und besinnst dich auf den Punkt seiner Aussage, dem du zustimmst. Du bist die Verantwortung müde, aber niemand hier, der deinen Platz als Koordinationsknoten einnehmen kann und du bist für Vorschläge offen. „Wenn du einen geeigneten Nachfolger für mich gefunden hast, lass es mich wissen.”

Und er salutiert ironisch mit seinem gesunden Arm, „Aye, Sir!”

Damit geht deine Aufmerksamkeit zurück an den Strand und du gehst auf seine vorige Feststellung ein. Vielleicht weil du in einer gedanklichen Sackgasse bist und eine andere Meinung, als deine paranoide zu der Zeitbombe Locke hören willst.

„Hass ist übertrieben, ich traue ihm und seiner Psyche nicht.” Und du gibst ihm die internationale Geste für verrückt.

„Du vertraust niemand und hirnverbrannt sind wir alle.” Seine Stimme enthält kein Urteil und du nickst, vorbehaltloses Vertrauen liegt nicht in deiner Natur und die Hitze kann einem tatsächlich zu Kopf steigen. „Aber denkst du, dass er fähig ist, die anderen bewusst in Gefahr zu bringen?”

Deine Augen wandern zum Objekt eurer Unterhaltung, Locke sieht harmlos aus, wie er am Strand sitzt und sich mit Kate unterhält und gleichzeitig irgendetwas bastelt. Du denkst an Boones zerbrochenen Körper und die blauen Augen, die so krass mit dem blutverschmierten Gesicht kontrastierten. Das Blut, das überall an ihm klebte, du nickst und spürst Sawyers überraschten Blick.

„Locke hat eine Vision.” Und dein abwertender Ton drückt aus, wie dein Urteil über diese Vision ausfällt. „Er ist geblendet von dem Glauben, dass das hier Schicksal ist. Diese Insel einen eigenen Willen hat, dem es sich zu fügen gilt und das alles nur Teil eines Spiel ist.”

Sawyer klingt leicht amüsiert, „Du musst zugeben, dass manche Dinge hier schwer zu erklären sind. Eisbären, Dschungelstämme und wie Shannon ihre Kleider in Form hält. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat nicht nur einen Schönheitssaloon hier entdeckt, sondern ebenso eine willige Mexikanerin, die ihre Wäsche macht.”

Du kannst das Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken, Shannon wird für dich zu einem größeren Geheimnis als Kate und ihre Kunst nicht nur zu überleben, sondern dabei großartig auszusehen, ist nicht zu leugnen. Du erstaunt bist, dass selbst Boones Tod daran wenig änderte. Du wirst dich hüten ihr zu sagen, dass sie dich mehr angeturnt hat, als sie mit der Waffe auf Locke zielte, als jemals zuvor in einem ihrer knappen Bikinis am Strand.

Ein Körper für den Männer töten würden, gerade hier. Aber du lernst langsam, dass sie mehr als ein schönes Gesicht ist und Sayid das lange vor dir klar wurde. Und du weißt nicht, ob es ihre absolute Überzeugung war, das richtige zu tun, die Aussicht auf Lockes Tod oder ihre klitschnasse Kleidung und die Aura von Gefahr, aber du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht Sayids noble Absicht gehabt hättest und vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass er diesen Schatz vor dir entdeckte. Denn du hättest Shannon erst zu Boden gerissen, nachdem sie Locke erledigt hätte und damit eines deiner Probleme beseitigt.

Was dich daran erinnert, dass du Sawyer noch eine Antwort schuldest, die aus mehr als einem geheimnisvollen sexy Lächeln besteht und seine erhobene Augenbraue, dich eindeutig fragt, wohin deine Gedanken gewandert sind.

Spöttisch von ihm, „In Anbetracht deiner Klamotten, Doc, bin ich überzeugt, dass dieses Lächeln nicht als verschwörerisches gewertet werden kann. So wie dein Gesicht keine Spuren einer Kosmetikbehandlung aufweist, wenn die Schatten unter deinen Augen nicht als gescheiterter Heroin-Chic gelten sollen und der ist seit mehr als zehn Jahren out.” Du grinst und er fährt nach einer kleinen Pause stichelnd fort, „Dieses Geheimnis ist nicht für mich bestimmt?”

Du schüttelst verneinend den Kopf und lehnst dich wieder entspannt gegen den Baum, nach einem Räuspern, „Aber zurück zu Locke, es besteht ein Unterschied, ob man nur darauf reagiert oder die gesamte Verantwortung einfach darauf abschiebt und nicht für die Konsequenzen seines Handelns einsteht.”

Yeah, das klang nach dir, vernünftig.

„Ah, ich hätte mir denken können, dass es auf deinen Daddy und Glaube versus Wissenschaft hinausläuft und ich fühle mich bereits gelangweilt, wenn es nicht zu Sex führt.”

Du unterdrückst ein genervtes Knurren, als er dir seine Grübchen in vollem Zenit präsentiert und antwortest bemüht gleichmütig, „Um deiner Langeweile vorzubeugen, der Kern meines Problem ist, dass er kein Problem damit hatte, Boone in eine gefährliche Kletterpartie zu involvieren und mich über den Unfallhergang zu belügen oder eine Zündschnur in Brand zu setzen, während Hurley Nein-schreiend auf der Luke stand, die wir in die Luft jagen wollten. Wir sind von genügend tödlichen Gefahren umgeben, ich erwarte, dass wir uns gegenseitig den Rücken decken, ohne uns gegenseitig ein Messer in eben diesen zu jagen.”

„Das dagegen klingt nach einem Locke-Problem, schließlich ist er der Herr der Messer.” Und du grinst ihn an, weil er deine Warnung an Kate beinahe im Wortlaut wiedergegeben hat und ihr trotz all euerer Gegensätze eine Meinung teilt.

Selbstzufrieden, „Meine Rede.”

„Nur ist das keine Wahl zum Inselpräsidenten.”

„Huh?”

„Komm schon, Doc, lass ihn seine ‘Weiser Jäger’-Routine durchziehen, wenn es sein Schicksal ist Walt zu finden, können wir es ihm nicht vorenthalten. Die Menge wird enttäuscht sein, falls er sich als unfähig erweist und glücklich, wenn er das Kind findet. Über diesen Ausgang würdest du auch nicht meckern und ich komme morgen mit.”

Dein Blick geht auf die Armschlinge und du nickst, „Wir werden eine Wanderung an der Küste entlang machen, um nach dem Boot Ausschau zu halten. Es muss in Ufernähe sein. Wir werden wahrscheinlich einige Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen unterwegs sein. Denkst du, dass du das durchhältst?”

„Meine Leidenschaft ist Schmerz, hast du das vergessen? Wenn möglich erspar mir deine Anfeuerungsversuche in Form von Provokation.”

Du blickst ihn überrascht in die blaugrauen Augen, die unter deinem zurückhaltenden Lächeln meergrün werden. Die Farbwechsel waren absolut faszinierend. Du hast begonnen, die Stunde nach seiner Vater-Offenbarung als Auswucherung deiner durchdrehenden Phantasie abzubuchen oder momentane Verrücktheit oder einmalige Angelegenheit. Oder alles zusammen.

Sein Grinsen sagt dir, dass dem nicht so ist. Zumindest nicht was seine Lust auf Wiederholung anbelangt. „Es reicht heute, wenn du nett fragst, Jack.”

Dein Ton ist amüsierte Herausforderung, „Yeah, und passiv-aggressives Verhalten ist so ineffizient, gerade bei Männern. Reine Zeitverschwendung.”

Du hörst sein Lachen, das über die Dröhnung der Brandung hinwegrauscht und fühlst dich gut. Trotz all der Krisen, die deine Aufmerksamkeit verlangen und der Rettungsaktion, die vor dir liegt. Dein Blick wandert grinsen von seinem Profil und bleibt auf Kate hängen, die euch mit einem verwundert starren Blick aus zehn Meter Entfernung mustert.

Du erwiderst ihre Frage, ob du den Verstand verlierst, ruhig mit den Augen. _Nope_.

Sie dreht sich weg und geht Richtung Brandung und du stehst eine lange Zeit mit ihm schweigend im Schatten. Nimmst die überraschten Blicke der Strandbewohner wahr, wenn sie euch friedlich beieinander stehend entdecken und du weißt, dass ihr beide ein seltsames Paar abgebt, wenn ihr euch nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle geht oder in den Wahnsinn treibt.

Du weißt, die anderen werden sich daran gewöhnen, so wie du selbst.

Es wird noch genügend Argumente für euch in der Zukunft geben, die einen Schreiwettbewerb der Sonderklasse beinhalten und yeah, du meinst das nicht auf Sex bezogen. Ihr habt beide eure schlechten Angewohnheiten. Sawyer fordert dein Temperament und deine Geduld heraus. Du hast andere Sorgen und er andere Ansichten und das ist gar nicht so falsch, denn er ist trotzdem bereit dir den Rücken zu decken.

Du kannst damit leben. Ausgesprochen gut.

Und du kannst es nicht erwarten, ihn James zu nennen.

Drehst dich vom Strand weg und beginnst langsam Richtung Höhlen zu laufen, über die Schulter wirfst du ihm zu, „Also wie scharf bist du auf eine Erfahrung mit Blowjobs?”

„Ich habe eine Menge Erfahrung damit.”

„Im Geben?”

Hörst ihn lachen und er holt auf, stößt deine Schulter mit seiner gesunden an, „Ist es nicht immer Geben und Nehmen? Außerdem habe ich seit einer Woche ein komisches Jucken, das sich unbedingt ein Doktor ansehen sollte.”

Du rollst die Augen, „Nicht lustig, Sawyer.”

„Du wirst dich trotzdem gerne darum kümmern, Doc.”

Du denkst, dass er Recht behalten wird.

Du hast meistens Geduld und er eine unbestreitbare Leidenschaft für Schmerz.

_Let's go_  
_He's smoked out in the back of the van_  
_(We won't stand for hazy eyes anymore)_  
_Says he's held up with holding on and on and on and on and on_  
~Taking Back Sunday - You know how I do~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Miles and Miles of Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912600) by [teh_jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules)




End file.
